Welcome to You and Me
by Perseids
Summary: AU Brittana- I got the girl that evidently, everyone wanted. I promise it didn't boost my ego... that much. Honestly, it wasn't that huge anyway. (That's what she said) Now that I look back on it, I don't even know how it all happened. It just did.
1. Cliche

**A/N: Hello! I've been hit with the inspiration stick. Let's see where this story takes us, shall we?  
>Title inspired from "Welcome to You and Me" by: Hidetake Takayama (feat. Sam Ock) a definite recommendation for something to listen to.<br>This first chapter is just a small intro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Welcome to You and Me<strong>

* * *

><p>You know that feeling that you get when you're really excited for something? Like going to Disneyland. Or winning a game. Or having the best score on an exam.<p>

Or... just simply seeing that special someone.

Yeah.

It's great to have, right?

Totally.

I never would have thought I would ever find that person for me. I mean, I was never really looking in the first place.  
>Finding love wasn't even in my top three priority list of my life right now. I was always focused on other goals, school, work, family and friends.<br>Sure, most of my circle of peers were mostly in relationships and I was one of the few who were single, but it didn't bother me... that much.

I guess that I was incredibly lucky or something... because fate laid a hand.

I got the girl that evidently, everyone wanted. I promise it didn't boost my ego... that much. Honestly, it wasn't that huge anyway. (That's what she said)

Now that I look back on it, I don't even know how it all happened.  
>It just did.<p>

I can remember the events before I felt anything and the ones after, but I can't exactly pinpoint where it all started. It kinda developed over time, without me consciously knowing.

Sometimes I find it so cliche to fall in love with your best friend.

Well, my life is one big cliche, then.

* * *

><p><strong>-Perseids<strong>


	2. You Don't Know

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 2: You Don't Know **_

* * *

><p>Let me try to think back to when I first heard about her.<p>

I knew a little about her before I even met her.

**_One and a Half Years Ago_**

I was sitting in the car with Puck one day during the Summer. Yeah, we were driving back from having a friend lunch together. Emphasis on the _friend_ because that's all we were. I cannot tell you how many times we got that question of "_oh are you two together?_" from people.

_Hell no._

He's one of my closest friends that I made when I moved out for college. Despite his weird mohawk and cocky, immature attitude, he just got me. Also he was too annoying for my taste, although many people are too annoying for my taste...

Anyway, we were at a stop light and I remember him looking at something on his phone.

"Hey," he spoke up to me, "Rachel just posted something about a broadway musical, don't you like that sort of stuff?"

"Rachel who? McAdams?" I snarked back with a smirk. I paused my game of Plants vs. Zombies that I had going on my phone.

"Hah, very funny." Puck replied with a scoff, "No, Rachel Berry. Do you know her?"

"Uhh, no. I don't think so." I tried to rack my brain for anything relating to that name. I came up with nothing.

"Here, look," Puck handed me his phone just as the light turned green. I glanced down at the screen and read the facebook post that was on his newsfeed.

**Rachel Berry (to) Brittany Pierce**  
><em>OMG you have to see Wicked live here on Broadway! It's amazing. I was crying the entire time.<em>

**Brittany Pierce** _I'm glad you're having fun in NY. And so jealous, take me with you next time!_

I hummed in response and placed his phone back in the cup holder between our seats. My attention turned back to playing my game before I let out an uninterested, "That's cool,"

"So... we should get Rachel and Brittany to hang out with our group," He said as he shifted gears.

"You mean, _you_ should. I don't even know them," I quipped before a disgruntled sigh came from me. I died on my game. Damn, I remember how upset I was, I was on a roll in it before Puck got me distracted.

"I think they'd fit in," He continued on with a shrug.

"That's what you say about every girl that you're trying to get with," I deadpanned with a knowing look. Puck scowled with a side glance in my direction before he suddenly shifted gears again on the road and caused me to jerk unexpectedly into the passenger side door.

"You asshole! I could have gotten whiplash!" I yelled out after the initial shock of what had happened passed. Puck simply smiled before he laughed. See, the stupid immature side?

"Yeah, but it was pretty funny," He shot back while I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Whatever," I huffed before starting up a new game to distract myself with.

Puck took that opportunity to turn up the volume on his radio and we said nothing more about the subject.

It wasn't until I met her a few months later that I realized she was one of the two who Puck had mentioned. And it wasn't until waaaay later that I realized that trivial event with Puck in the car and that facebook post was the means in which I first crossed paths with Brittany S. Pierce. We may have not known it then, but it was just the beginning of how our lives would be intertwined from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm trying something new and different with this story. The perspective is in Santana's, obviously... and the chapters will be like these short entries.  
>This way I'll be able to update a little faster than before.<strong> **And I won't feel as guilty when I work on this when I should be studying for my classes.**  
><strong>I hope that you'll enjoy whatever this is as much as I'll have writing it.<strong>

**-Perseids**


	3. Suddenly

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 3: Suddenly_**

* * *

><p>The months passed by and before I knew it, I was back in school. Ugh, so boring. That day when Puck showed me that facebook post was long forgotten and I was focused on other things. I had an easy load for that semester though. I was just finishing up my general education courses. Thank god, it was my labeled "rest period" before the big games. I had just applied to the business program at my college (as well as to a few backup schools) and all I could do now was wait. I had finished all my prerequisite classes within the first three years of my undergrad (would have been sooner but all this budget cut crisis shit threw a wrench in my plans to graduate on time) and if everything went according to how I wanted, I would be graduated with a degree of Business Law by the time I was twenty-three. With a bunch of student loans I would have to payback... but again, who doesn't?<p>

I was at my apartment, studying for my child development class, when I got a text from Quinn. My sister from another mister... and mother. Also, my supposed best friend (no, not the one I mentioned before). We grew up together because our parents were friends. She's basically the white girl version of me. Which explains why we butt-heads and have petty arguments, we're so much alike. We both have that intense motivated drive to be the best at what we're good at, and sarcastic snarkiness that can last for days.

I love that bitch, uhh, in a completely platonic way though. She's practically the only one who can keep up with me in the bantering.

Don't worry, we never crossed the friendship/ "_let me experiment with you_"/ "_if we're both drunk enough we can hook up with each other_" line.

Gross.

Ew.

Why would you even... I don't even think of her in that way. _Ever_.

...

Ahem, sorry. Back to what I was saying...

Quinn does know me and my personality pretty well. And visa versa. It's a good thing, in a sense, we keep each other in line... most of the time.

Her text read:  
><em>What are you doing on the 19th?<em>

I pulled up my calendar and looked up the date. The 19th of this month was a Saturday. Next Saturday to be exact. And there was nothing particularly planned for that day so I replied back with,

_Nothing. Why what's up?_

**Quinn**: _Wanna do a community service event with me?_

_Sure. What are we doing?_

**Quinn**: _Singing to old people_

_Sounds like I'll have a killer time._

**Quinn**: _Don't be such a bitch_

_I can't. It's part __of__ my charm._

**Quinn**:_ The set list is from the 40's and 50's_

_Oldies for the old people. That's so original._

**Quinn**: _What else do you expect us to do?_

_Who's gonna be there?_

**Quinn**: _Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Mike, Tina and a couple of other girls who I don't know_

**Quinn**: _Can you come to rehearse tonight?_

_Yeah just tell me when and where_

**Quinn**: _Puck's apartment at 7_

_K I'll be there_

Practice for the community service event went by smoothly that night as well as the following two nights. Puck and I were going to do an acoustic duet of Can't Help Falling In Love. It sounded pretty damn good too.

As a group we planned on performing Earth Angel, In the Still of the Night and finishing off with Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

A pretty simple set list. I was completely sure the old people would love it. Whether they would be able to hear it or not.

The two other girls that Quinn mentioned didn't show up to either practice and I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled along and sure enough it was time to perform what we had rehearsed. We agreed on our last meeting that our outfits would be simple. Red tops with blue jeans. Quinn gathered us all around before we went on and reminded us of everything we had to do.<p>

"Alright guys, we sounded really good in our last practice," She told us as we huddled together.

"Of course we did," I mumbled out loud as a side comment.

"Santana," Quinn said in her authoritative voice.

"I'm just saying," I shrugged with a smirk.

"Right, anyway. We're doing something really special and meaningful for these people, so make sure you keep smiling while singing,"

"I'm so sorry we're late!" A voice suddenly cut into Quinn's talk. A rather... _distinctive_ voice, I might add. Everyone turned their heads and since I was in a bad angle, I could only see the slight outline of two bodies of newcomers, one taller blonde and one shorter brunette.

"Rachel, Brittany!" Puck exclaimed. He left my side and greeted the two with a hug.

Those two names seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had heard them before.

"You guys are performing after me and Santana," He told them as he pulled away from the two.

"Oh, I'm not singing, only Rachel is. I'm her tech person," The other voice piped in, a more soothing one to grace my ears than the earlier one.

"Britt, you could totally bust out your dance moves," Puck smirked and a laugh came from the girl.

"Yeah, but I don't want to give any of these elderly people a heart attack,"

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Puck stepped back and turned to the group, "Guys, this is Rachel and Brittany," A chorus of "hi" and "hello," followed suit.

Rachel, the shorter brunette, flashed a huge, possibly fake, smile. Brittany, the taller blonde, had a more genuine smile and added a small wave with her hand.

"These are Sam, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Santana," I gave a nod and a smile to the two.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful set list," Rachel said as she clasped her hands together.

"Do you think I could set this up already? Brittany asked as she rolled a small stereo system into our sight.

"Of course! Here, follow me," Quinn spoke up and motioned for Brittany to go with her.

I couldn't help but notice how pretty (no, pretty's not even descriptive enough) gorgeous Brittany was... maybe it was just those blue eyes that really intrigued me. But my thoughts were cut short by Rachel speaking again. I don't even know what she was talking about but I pretended to pay attention.

About fifteen minutes later we started our performance and everything went by smoothly. My duet with Puck was pretty kick ass. The old people really loved it too.

I have to admit, Rachel's performance blew everything out of the water though. That girl has a voice. She killed it with "Don't Rain on My Parade," I'm glad we went before her because damn. I definitely could not have followed that.

We walked around and thanked the audience for inviting us over when we finished and we were showered with compliments and comments on how good we were.

I noticed Brittany packing away everything and I decided to formally introduce myself to her.

"So, you were Rachel's one-woman tech team?" I questioned, Brittany's back was toward me... and she was bent down putting some wires in the box. She turned her head towards me and flashed a smile.

"One and only," She answered, I could hear the playfulness in her tone. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stood up.

Yeah, she was taller than me, but not that much to be intimidating.

"Santana, right?" She looked at me for confirmation, I nodded back. "You and Puck were really amazing in your duet,"

"Oh, that was nothing..." I tried to reason out in a humble manner as I rubbed my arm.

"No, really. Your voice is so good," She pushed on, her eyes never leaving mine. I gave a nervous laugh and licked my lips.

"Thanks," I relented, a small smile graced my face. To say the least, I was a little flustered. Getting that compliment from her gave me a warm feeling inside of me. I don't know how to explain it. It just did.

I was about to continue our conversation, but Quinn interrupted us with everyone's plans to eat together.

Rachel and Brittany couldn't join us, because Rachel had to run a couple of errands.

"I'll see you around?" I said to Brittany when she got to me in her round of goodbyes to the group. She let out a tiny giggle before she pulled me into an unsuspecting hug. I was definitely taken off guard.

"Yeah, I think you will," She told me when she pulled away. She left me with another one of her smiles and waved bye before she left with Rachel. I was rooted to my spot for a good minute with a stupid grin on my face.

I seriously don't know what happened.

I had this feeling after that.

Unexplainable.

Sounds totally stupid, I know. We only had barely a five minute conversation with each other.

But, I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.

Those blue eyes and blonde hair in my mind.

I just knew.

There was something about Brittany that definitely had me interested in her.

I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I leave to go see Dianna Agron, Darren Criss, Dot Marie Jones and Curt Mega tonight... I managed to crank a longer chapter out for you. And so, they meet. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Perseids**


	4. Inch by Inch

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 4: Inch by Inch**_

* * *

><p>Ever since that community service event, Rachel and Brittany ended up hanging out with us a little more throughout the next couple of months. "Us" included me (obviously) Puck, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes.<p>

Here, let me give you a little background story on our group. I already talked about Puck and Quinn, so we can skip them.

Let's see... oh, I can start with Mercedes. This bitch, (and I mean that in the best possible way) is one of a kind. I met her in one of my undergrad classes. I took a music class for fun and she just so happened to be the girl seated next to me on the first day of the semester. I was humming along to some Adele song through my headphones while I waited for class to start and she got my attention somehow. We hit it off immediately with our overlapping music tastes and eventually became friends outside of school. Mercedes also has a voice. Let me tell you... Girl can belt it out like no other. She doesn't take any shit from anybody, and that's one of the things I admire about her. Yeah, she's a little bigger in size, but her personality and "you sass me, I sass you back" attitude is what makes her such an amazing person. By the way, don't tell her I said any of this. I don't want her to think I went soft or anything. She usually calls me "Satan," or something like that.

Finn. Where do I begin with this one? Okay, so I didn't like him... At all when I first met him. But he eventually grew on me. Sure, he can be a little dense and sooooooo dopey, but he really does have best intentions in his heart. He's Puck's best friend so I was kinda stuck with him being in our circle of friends. I may or may not have come up with a few not so nice nick names that I call him, but he knows that I don't really mean it. Most of the time. (I mean, lumps the clown, Finnocence and Frankenteen aren't that bad)

Trouty Mouth, or as most people call him, Sam, was surprisingly one of the guys who I actually liked (no, not in any romantic sense). He's also one of Puck's close friends... so again, I was also stuck with this one. Although his geeky comic book side can be a little overwhelming at times. Not the mention his impersonations/ impressions. He can totally have more game if he gave those up. But that's what makes Sam... _Sam_ (or in my case, Trouty Mouth...) Did I mention how huge his lips are? It's weird how a white guy like him can have such a big mouth. Also at one point he had this weird Justin Bieber phase... he pulled it off pretty well though.

And finally... the two Changs aka Asians. No, they're not related. Actually... they're dating. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Weird huh? Yeah, I know. Makes it easier on us I guess... I can just say "Girl" or "Boy" Chang and they'll answer. Mike has some pretty awesome dance moves. Girl Chang definitely did a good move on claiming that boy cause he has some hard rock abs. Don't ask me how they came into our friend group. I honestly don't remember. Tina doesn't say much... I heard a story how she used to fake a stutter back in high school, but she's definitely gotten over that. Also apparently she had this gothic phase back then too... That's not very surprising for me to imagine.

* * *

><p>We started to have some workouts in the evenings and invited everyone. We'd actually meet up at Sam's apartment cause it was pretty much in equal distance from where everyone lived. I was always one of the first people there so I'd raid Sam's fridge for some food. He's used to it already. It was fun, we'd run from his house to this park that was about one and a half miles away. Then we'd do some sort of cross-fit training there before running walking back to his place.

When Rachel and Brittany first joined us everyone was so excited. Rachel was more of the center of attention with her "diva" -ish personality while Brittany kept more of a low profile but her random, yet hilariously funny interjections made everyone love her.

Example, I don't even know how we got on the topic of sea animals and sea life, but we did, Brittany all of a sudden asked,

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Her face was completely serious. I was taken slightly aback, but when I thought about it more, it kinda made sense. Everyone else had a laugh and I noticed the tiny hint of a smile on her lips along with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Brittany Pierce was definitely someone with a personality that was so unique.

Those evening workouts became a weekly thing for a while. I actually found it amazing how Rachel could practically sing and keep up with us during our run at the same time. Usually Puck and Sam set the pace of our runs in the front followed by Mike and Finn. The rest of us (the girls, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Rachel and myself) would trail behind a little. Mostly because we'd be talking or something.

I remember one night I showed up in my workout gear at the usual time at Sam's and he told me basically everybody had bailed. I was content with just having a night in (raiding his place) but he said Brittany was still gonna come after his phone beeped from a text form her.

About half an hour passed and there was no sign of Brittany. Sam called her up and we found that she actually ended up falling asleep. I found that incredibly amusing (and maybe a little cute?) while Sam sighed and called the night a bust.

"I didn't mean to take a nap. I'm so embarrassed," Brittany said, Sam had put her on speakerphone so I could hear.

"It's not like we were waiting for you or anything," Sam joked in a light hearted way.

"I'll come next time, I promise," She replied back earnestly.

"No worries, Santana and I will manage," I scoffed at Sam's statement. We'd most likely just ditch the workout to stay at his place and order some pizza and watch TV.

And we did just that. After he and Brittany got off the phone I looked over at him and asked,

"You want Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza,"

"Perfect,"

* * *

><p>Halfway through watching some B-list movie that was playing on TV and about three-quarters of a large Hawaiian pizza later, Sam brought up Brittany.<p>

"So... Brittany's pretty cute,"

I looked over and gave him a bored expression.

"Yeah?" I deadpanned.

"I'm just saying," Sam sighed and I cracked a laugh.

"We should make her feel a little bad for bailing on us," I told him with a smirk and focused my attention back on the movie.

"But everyone else bailed on us tonight anyway,"

"I wanna see how she reacts," I remarked blatantly.

"Really, Santana?" Sam side eyed me with a knowing expression.

"It's not that mean, besides I'm sure she'll understand that we're kidding," I continued on with a glance back at his direction.

Sam hummed unconvincingly in response.

"Oh, right... you think she's _cute_." I began to patronize with air quotes added to "cute", "Which is guy code for _I wanna get in her pants_," I finished as I shot him another expression that dared him to challenge me.

He actually dropped his jaw and was speechless for a few seconds.

"N-no!" He stammered in shock, I swear, Sam's face went bright red and his eyes were so wide. I couldn't help but start to crack up hysterically.

"Calm down Trouty, I know you're not like that." I reassured him after a minute of catching my breath.

"That wasn't cool," He frowned and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Whatever. It's technically a compliment because you're better than that. And you actually had great parents who raised you to be such a well mannered young man," I rolled my eyes at him.

We ended up doing a little thing with telling Brittany that we ran like five miles that night and how it would have been better if she join us, the next time a group of us had a workout/ hang out. It did make her feel a little bad... But as I thought, she joked it off with saying she probably would have fallen asleep on that run anyway.

I think Sam's little crush on Brittany grew a little because he somehow always seemed to gravitate towards her more and more when we all were together.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only guy who had his eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh look. An update already? Yeah. (After an 8 hour shift at the hospital and a 2 hour nap after that, I did this)  
>Glee's back tonight? God damnit. No.<strong>

**I'm just waiting for the 100th episode.  
><strong>

**Also, Dianna Agron has one of the most soothing voice on the planet and I was kindly reminded of that on Saturday when I was able to hear it again with my own ears. Such a lovely thing to listen to.**

**-Perseids**


	5. Bonding

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 5: Bonding_**

* * *

><p>Puck's birthday rolled around and we were all going to Hooter's to celebrate it.<p>

Yeah, I know... **Hooters**, what is he?

A teenage boy?

He was turning twenty-two.

Whatever.

I could still get a drink there.

I was too lazy to drive so I asked Sam to take me. Quinn couldn't go cause she had to study for an exam. Mercedes was going to stop by after work, Finn was taking Puck and the Asians were of course riding together.

Since Sam agreed to drive, the least I could do was to head over to his place.

I knocked on the door once I got there. I remember that I wore some black skinny jeans, a white v-neck with a red flannel over it with the sleeves rolled up. Casual wear for a simple night outing. I put my hair up in a pony tail and applied some make up, still gotta make an effort to look nice. Trouty opened up the door and let me in with a smile on his face.

"So what time are we leaving?" I asked as I flopped down on his couch face first. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes.

"We're actually waiting on Brittany," I heard him say and I immediately craned my neck up from the cushions.

"Brittany's riding with us?" I must have such a surprised face on because Sam laughed a little bit. He gave a sheepish grin back at me.

"Yeah... did I forget to mention that?"

"Uhh... yeah. You did," I shook my head at him and I saw him shrug before I buried my face into the pillow on his couch.

Sam and I didn't bring up his thought of Brittany being "cute" ever since he told me. Obviously I thought she was super pretty. Ahem. Gorgeous. And I was fine with hanging out with her and Rachel with everyone. But I didn't really know her (at the time) and I just assumed that it was gonna be me and Sam in the car. I knew I'd get to see how she is eventually, and I guess that night was the beginning of it.

I'm more comfortable when I meet new people when I'm already in a group of people who I do know. I guess I was just a little nervous because I already was intrigued by Brittany.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"That must be her," Sam said out loud as he headed towards the door.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mumbled mostly to myself. I shifted into a more proper position, seated up right, instead of my previously haphazard form with my body practically laid out on the couch.

"Hey Brittany," I heard Trouty Mouth greet once he opened up the apartment door.

"I'm sorry, did I make you guys wait?" Brittany's voice had a tone of sincere worry, I looked at my watch and it was only 7:45. Puck's dinner didn't start until 8, but knowing him, it would be probably another 30 minutes later than what he told everyone.

"Nah, Santana just got here," He reassured her. I heard footsteps enter through the doorway and I turned my head to where Brittany's full form came into my view.

"Hi Santana!" She waved and smiled once she saw me. I noticed she wore a pair of light faded blue jeans and a simple black shirt under a patterned black and yellow cardigan. Her hair was down and flowed past her shoulders.

"Well... Look who decided to show up," I drawled on with a straight face. Brittany gave me a pointed look and put a hand on her hip.

"Hey, if you're still referring to me bailing the other night, I said I was sorry already," She walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Five miles, though," I kept on, I felt the corners of my lips twitch upward.

"That must have been an intense night," Brittany played along. I hummed in agreement.

"No Rachel?" I asked, noticing that the other girl who was usually with her wasn't there.

"Not tonight, she's prepping for some audition she has next week," Brittany shrugged.

I nodded and before I could talk with Brittany more, Sam popped up.

"Hey, if you girls are ready, I got my keys and we can get going,"

"Cool," Brittany said as she got up from her seat. I followed and picked up my purse that I placed on the table.

I offered Brittany the front passenger seat, but she declined politely saying something about how I got there first and I got dibs. I didn't really care, I've been riding with Sam forever. I was actually trying to be nice, and to help out Sam a little, but I guess not.

* * *

><p>While on the road, I rummaged through Sam's CD collection. And I found a few golden nuggets. Being front seat passenger gave you free reign on the music playing in the car.<p>

Sam had all the NSYNC albums. I started to laugh uncontrollably to myself because I would have never guessed Trouty to be such a fan.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked, he kept his eyes on the road but tried to take a glance at me. I turned my body so he couldn't see it.

"Oh, you'll see,"

I quickly popped in a CD and waited for the reactions.

Sam gasped and I heard Brittany bust out into a fit of giggles once the first notes of "_Bye Bye Bye"_ played through the speakers.

"That. Is. NOT. Mine," He declared, I could see the panic and embarrassment through his shifting eyes and uncomfortable body language.

"The fact that you have all of their albums right here in your car proves other wise," I told him.

"My sister left it in here last time she visited!" Sam defended. I snickered at his futile attempt to redeem himself.

Was that mean?

No, I didn't mean to cock block him even before he had a real chance to make a move on Brittany.

_I just couldn't pass up the opportunity._

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie_" Brittany began to sing along loudly and the grin on my face spread wider.

"_I wanna see you out that door, baby..._" I continued her line with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"_Bye Bye Bye,_" We sang together in an obnoxious fashion. More laughter filled the car and I turned in my seat to high-five Brittany in the back.

"I know Justin is more successful now and everything, but JC was my favorite," She stated once we calmed down a little.

"Me too!" I agreed, "I liked his voice better and he was cute to me,"

"Right?!" Brittany sighed in content.

I looked over at Sam and he had a relented smile on his face. We listened to the rest of the CD all the way to the restaurant.

Well, there was one thing in common that I had with Brittany. Our previous love for JC.

A real bonding experience, wouldn't you say?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just a writing monster at the moment.  
>So, I'm taking a little more time to build up everything. Or trying to at least.<br>**

**-Perseids**


	6. Endearing

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 6: Endearing  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Remember how I said that Sam wasn't the only one who had a crush on Brittany?<br>Well, you'll see who else was "love struck" by the end of this one..._

We finished up our mini concert of NSYNC songs once we parked, both Brittany and I had huge grins on our faces.

As we walked to the restaurant, Sam mentioned something about how he was ready to finally eat but he was on a strict diet to keep up his physique.

I don't know why I blurted it out, but I replied back with,

"We didn't even run that other night when Brittany was supposed to come over and you still ate like half of that large pizza,"

I had a major brain fart. I slapped a hand to my mouth when I realized what I said.

Brittany stop in her tracks and pointed at me accusingly with a gasp.

"You guys lied to me?! I knew it! I felt so bad for not going and you didn't even run that night!" She exclaimed. Sam started to laugh in the background.

"Awww shit, I mean, after our five mile run," I tried to backtrack, but I knew I couldn't redeem myself.

"Yeah right," Brittany scoffed and she came towards me with narrowed eyes.

Before I could do anything she punched me on the shoulder playfully.

That hit was a little hard. But I was taken aback with the fact that she actually got physical with me.

"Ow!" I yelped out in surprise as I rubbed the, now sore, area where she had hit me.

"That's for giving me a guilt trip for no reason," Brittany smirked triumphantly.

She stepped closer to me and all I could do was to stare up at her with wide eyes. In a quick second her eyes narrowed down at me, the smirk still plastered on her lips.

"Don't ever lie to me again," She warned in a low voice, I could tell in her tone that she was teasing, but all I could do was nod to her words.

Also I was occupied with the fact that she smelled really, really nice due to our close proximity.

"Why isn't any of this getting directed towards Sam?" I squeaked out in attempt to cover up how flustered I was. I looked over to him and found Sam with his head peaked over Brittany's shoulder.

"Because I have a feeling that you were the culprit behind this," She replied back easily.

"She's good, Santana," Sam agreed with a nod. Well, some help he was.

"Well... damn," I was bested. By a girl I didn't even know that well.

That made Brittany all the more endearing to me.

She started to giggle again and continued her walk through the parking lot. I shot a glare towards Sam, cause really, he should have had my back, but then again he did have that stupid crush on her.

Tina, Mike, and Mercedes were in there already. They reserved a table and were waiting for the rest of us. Of course Finn and Puck, the birthday boy himself, were running late. What did I tell you?

Sam, Brittany and I walked in the doors and greeted the other three. Immediately Tina, Brittany and Mercedes got into some conversation and Sam and Mike took that time to look at the merchandise displayed in the corner.

I sat down a littler farther away from everyone and placed my attention on my phone. I was still amused with the little scene that happened right before we came through the entrance.

In the middle of my Angry Birds game, Quinn texted me.

**Quinn**: _How's Puck's outing going?_

_Hasn't even started yet. He and Finnocence are running late, as usual_

**Quinn**:_ Of course they are_

_How's the studying going?_

**Quinn**:_ I want to shoot myself_

_Pls don't, who else will be there to annoy me?_

**Quinn**: _I can come up with a list of people who can take my place_

_That's true_

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and found Brittany sitting about six inches away and gazing intently at me. My eyes flickered to Tina and Mercedes, who were busy chatting away, and then back to Brittany.

The hue of her eyes were more of a lighter blue. I could see an unspoken question of uncertainty there.

Yeah, she...

I mean...

_Her eyes_ were really pretty.

"Uhh, I'm fine... why?" I clicked my phone off and set my attention on her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She placed a hand around my shoulder with her gaze still on me.

I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head.

"I've been through worse, promise," I told her with a one-sided smile, "You took me by surprise though, never knew violence was your way of getting things done,"

It was Brittany's turn to laugh, she retracted her hand and placed it on her lap.

"Stop the violence," She sang out loud in a comedic fashion. The both of us went into a fit of giggles after that.

Brittany was definitely something else.

Puck and Finn walked through the doors just then, with Puck looking slightly drunk already.

"Wooo! The Puckster has arrived!" He yelled out, with Finn behind him and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Looks like Finn got the party started for us," Sam said with a chuckle. Puck let out an enthusiastic "hell yeah," as a response.

We all got up to greet Puck, even though he was a bit intoxicated already. All he wanted was to sit and eat wings already.

So we did just that.

I took it upon myself to be a good friend and sit next to Puck... to make sure he didn't do anything that stupid... which was pretty hard considering his state and his normal personality.

Sam sat on the other side of me, Brittany took a seat on the other side of the table, but directly in front of me. Tina and Mercedes were on either side of her with Mike dutifully next to his girlfriend (Girl Chang). Finn was on the other side of Puck.

A good seating, arrangement, yeah?

Throughout the night, Puck definitely got more drunk... and hit on most, if not all, of the Hooters girls. He was pretty successful with getting a few phone numbers, props.

I had a couple beers to calm myself at Puck's unnecessary yelling at some points in the night, also to keep from saying inappropriate comments about Sam's little crush over Brittany. Hey, I'm a good friend, okay?

I know, I'm more calm when I have some alcohol in me... I don't know why.

Sam tried to keep a conversation with Brittany, but failed... miserably. It was actually pretty funny to watch. I could tell that Brittany wasn't having any of it, she was polite about it though. She replied with short, clipped answers to Sam's mediocre attempt to talk to her. Her conversations gravitated more with Tina and Mercedes, which made sense because they were right next to her... again.

At one point in the night, Puck had taken off his snapback hat, with some basketball team on the front of it, and I took the liberty to put it on my head.

"Hey Brittany, can you take a picture with me and the birthday boy?" I handed my phone over to her and she nodded with a smile.

"Of course," She took my phone from across the table and I punched Puck in the arm to get his attention.

"Hey, I want at least one decent photo with you to remember, okay?" I told him with a smirk.

"Aww yeah! A picture with my best girl bro!" Puck put and arm around me and flashed a smile in Brittany's direction. I rolled my eyes but smiled as Brittany snapped a few pictures.

She looked at my phone screen and another grin overtook her expression.

"Thanks," I said to her as I reached over.

"You're cute," She told me as she handed it back to me.

She said I was cute.

**Me**.

Not, "That was a cute one," but... she said I was cute.

Umm... yeah.

"It's the hat," I replied back, I'm sure my face didn't show the surprise I felt within myself.

"Possibly," She shrugged, I saw a tiny smile on her lips. She then turned back to whatever Tina and Mercedes were talking about.

The rest of the night consisted of Sam, still getting denied by Brittany, Puck having one too many drinks, Finn awkwardly apologizing to a few of the Hooters waitresses for Puck's behavior, Boy and Girl Chang getting into a small fight over how Boy Chang checked out one of the Hooters girls, Mercedes and Brittany having a loud conversation about their inherent love for Beyonce, and me observing all of it, while enjoying a bunch of wings.

I'd say that Puck's birthday dinner was a success.

Nothing too crazy or extravagant. That was for next week... I think.

Puck got a free Hooters t-shirt with dirty messages from the waitresses written on it. He really enjoyed that.

We ended the night with a group picture in the front, all of these pictures I sent to Quinn and she amusingly replied back wishing she had gone and that she hated school.

The ride back to Sam's was more quiet because Brittany ended up falling asleep and I found another random CD to pop into Sam's car.

Once at Sam's place, Brittany thanked Sam for driving and gave him a quick hug and then one to me and she was off to her apartment.

"I don't think she's feeling you Sammy, boy," I told him once she left. He closed the door and dejectedly walked towards me.

"I know," He sighed heavily. I placed a consoling hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Just stick to being friends with her, I mean... it's better than nothing, right?" I went on, I really had no idea what else to say to him. I wasn't used to giving advice about these things.

"Yeah, you're right. She's really cool though," Sam ran a hand through his short hair and shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna head out too. Don't cry yourself to sleep," I patted him reassuringly with a hand and laughed.

"Thanks Santana, drive safe," He said to me with a hug. I nodded and went out the door to my car.

* * *

><p>I got home that night and was ready to knock out. Before I could get into bed, I got a few text messages on my phone.<p>

Quite a few.

**Puck**: _Heeeaayyy Britt's so prettyyopds_

**Puck**: _U thinkk i coulde tap that?_

**Finn**: _So Brittany's really nice, can you put in a good word about me to her?_

**Sam**:_ Is it sad that I still think I have a chance with her?_

Dear Jesus, help me.

Two drunk texts from Puck, one from Frankenteen and Trouty.

All concerning a certain blue-eyed blonde.

What was I? The one who everyone went to if they have a crush on Brittany?

Apparently I was.

I threw my phone on my bed and sighed out in annoyance.

Did everyone have a thing for Brittany?

The answer was yes.

Of course they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just keep updating with longer chapters. Well then... lucky for you guys.  
><strong>**Santana/ Naya's version of Don't Rain on My Parade... WOW. Just yes.  
>Also, anyone watch the Oscar's? Best. One. Ever.<br>That's it for me, hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Perseids**


	7. New Additions

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 7: New Additions**_

* * *

><p>I decided to not reply back to anyone's texts and went straight to sleep.<p>

I mean, really. Why me?

I didn't ask for this.

I wasn't even that close to Brittany... I mean I'd consider us friends, but that was about it?

Honestly.

I didn't understand.

I had no idea as to why they thought I was their best bet.

I was able to ignore the guys inquiries for the next few days and busied myself in school. Even though there wasn't that much to invest in.

I decided to call up my other, long distance, best friend (who had left me in my time of need... okay, not really, but she left me to move back with her parents a couple of years ago)

**Dani**.

She was one of the few people who I kept in touch with who were not in my immediate vicinity, minus family. We actually met through mutual friends when I went back home to visit in my first year of college. The following year she ended up going to the same university as me. Needless to say, we clicked. Despite the distance and busy lives, we still made time to catch each other up on what was going on every few weeks.

Where did she move to, you ask?

Hawaii.

Yeah.

Freaking. Paradise.

Well, at least I had a place to crash whenever I decided (also when I had the money) to go there.

Also, she's as straight as the rainbow on the Hawaiian license plates.

That's important to note.

"What's up Santana?" She answered on the third ring.

"Boys are so ridiculous," I didn't bother with our normal greetings and went straight to the point.

"Which is why I'm a 100% sapphic goddess," Dani replied back easily, I could imagine a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well. They're ridiculous because of a girl," I scoffed with a sigh.

"Ohhh, a _girl_. Now this got more interesting. Please, do fill me in," I heard the sound of a thump, she shut a book closed to focus all her attention on me.

I laughed before telling her about a certain blonde and the events that had happened recently in my life for the next hour or so.

"So..." Dani drawled on, "She's hot then,"

"Ummm," I should have seen that question coming to me.

"That's a yes. Send me pictures!" The excitement practically seeped through my phone. Dear lord.

"No," I deadpanned.

"Pleeeaaaseeee?"

"I'll get one tomorrow when we hang out, okay?" I relented as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're hanging out with her?" The inflection of surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, with everyone else,"

"You should hang out with her... alone," Dani emphasized the last word in a suggestive way.

"Shut up, Dani,"

"I'm just saying," Laughter emitted from the other end of the line.

"No," My answer was clipped.

"Okay," She said in a sing-songy way. I couldn't help but shake my head at her, even though I knew she couldn't see me through a phone call.

The next day was the first day I'd seen (mostly) everyone since Puck's birthday dinner. It was the normal "workout" and hangout at Sam's place.

This time we had a new addition.

His name was Artie Abrams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this one's just a short filler.  
>I've been out and about in the world and enjoying life this past week because I had a lot to be happy about.<strong>

**Expect more things to happen now that I've got the ball rolling though.**

**-Perseids**


	8. Unexpected

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 8: Unexpected**_

* * *

><p>First of all, I had no idea why Artie came to workout, because, not to sound like a bitch... (but I can be <em>sometimes<em>... okay _most_ of the time...) but, he's in a wheelchair.

And we ran for most of our workout.

So...

It made no sense as to why he even came in the first place.

Whatever though.

He was apparently Sam's friend. No surprise there. Sam was a hardcore geek.

Glasses, ultimate nerdy look from head to toe, and a cripple. If that didn't scream pity party, then I don't know what did.

But lo and behold, the very first person to meet his acquaintance was none other than Brittany.

Immediately I saw the tell-tale signs of Artie following suit with practically all the other guys. Yeah, I saw a crush appear right before my eyes. The way he looked at her (okay, I can't blame him because, again... Brittany's gorgeous) when she was talking to him gave it all away.

I remember that I thought to myself, "Oh boy, you better get in line."

I put on a smile when it came to my turn in meeting the newcomer. He rolled up to me and nodded.

"Hey, what's up. I'm Santana," I said to him. Artie returned the smile and shook my hand.

"Artie." He stated, his eyes shifted ever so slightly to my left, where I knew Brittany was talking to Quinn and Rachel.

"Nice to meet you," I continued on, he hummed in response.

God. I sucked at small talk.

Luckily, Puck swooped in and introduced himself to four eyes.

I mean, _Artie_.

I sighed in relief at Puck's intervention and was just about to turn around when I felt an arm hook through mine.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted cheerfully, that infectious smile on her face. I couldn't help but beam back at her.

"Hi Brittany," I replied back. I noticed that her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she wore a bright green v neck with a pair of black shorts.

"I've missed you!" She told me with the same enthusiasm that she always had.

"Oh, well... you know. We've been hanging out with everyone so much I'd figured you'd get sick of me," I chuckled.

"You? Never!" Brittany feigned shock at my statement. "I haven't seen you since Puck's birthday,"

"Well, I've missed you too," I shrugged. What I didn't expect was for Brittany to pull me into a tight hug and burst out into giggles.

A ball of sunshine and rainbows, was what she was.

Out of the corner of my eye I found Artie looking at us, curiously. I cleared my throat and Brittany released me after a few more seconds.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," She apologized with a slight red tinge to her cheeks. She bowed her head down in embarrassment. I touched her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Don't be sorry, I like your hugs," I reassured her with a smile when she looked up.

"Good," She grinned, I saw her blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Good," I mimicked back.

* * *

><p>We all ended up doing some crossfit exercises outside of Trouty's apartment.<p>

Artie didn't really do much. He actually just watched us.

More specifically.

He watched Brittany.

Okay.

Yeah.

_Weird_.

And also a little creepy.

Then again all the other guys not so discreetly watched Brittany. Besides Puck and Mike, the latter was still on a tight leash by Girl Chang from his accidental staring of the Hooters girls.

Brittany didn't seem to notice, she was too focused on conversing with Rachel. More specifically, she was too focused on listening to Rachel's incessant talking, yeah that was more accurate.

I kept making Quinn laugh throughout the workout to keep myself entertained. Sam had pulled out his stereo and put on an exercise playlist on Pandora. Every time it was some hip hop song I would do a stupid dance move directed towards her. Quinn would answer back with a move of her own.

And then a Beyonce song would pop up every once in a while. Brittany and Mercedes would stop whatever exercise they were doing and immediately started dancing.

Let me tell you.

Brittany's dance moves.

Were.

Always.

On.

Point.

Wow.

Flawless. (It's quite possible that she woke up like that.)

(Hah. Sorry, I just had to put in a Beyonce pun.)

Everything she did was incredibly graceful.

About an hour later, we called it a night and stretched out before hanging out in Sam's apartment for a little bit.

I raided Sam's water cause I forgot to bring mine while everyone huddled around where the TV was.

By the time I re-hydrated myself, the only spot left was on the floor... next to Brittany's left side.

That shocked me a little because I thought that all the guys would be fighting to sit near her.

Then again, they all sucked and had no game.

So I took the liberty to take my place there. She turned her head and smiled at me once I plopped down next to her.

I returned the gesture before setting my attention to whatever was playing on the TV that everyone was looking at. It was an old re-run of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and we all laughed at something that Phoebe had done.

Rachel mentioned that her two gay dads (yes, that explained a lot) loved this show so much that she was named after Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston's character).

And then something happened that surprised me.

Brittany had inched her left hand towards my right hand without my knowledge...

And...

_She linked our pinkies together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, would you look at that? Here's a chapter.  
>Just in time for the 100th episode that's airing tonight... and I've had so much built up feels because Brittana is back, even if for a little.<br>I was going to start replying back to reviews through PMs, but I got lazy... so I'm going to start replying after the 10th chapter haha  
><strong>

**Hope that you enjoyed!**

**-Perseids**


	9. Picture Perfect

**Welcome To You and Me**

_**Ch. 9: Picture Perfect**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by without a hitch.<p>

I glanced over at Brittany, but she was focused on watching the episode playing on the TV with the rest of our friends.

Then I looked back down at our linked pinkies.

She didn't show any signs of acknowledgement about it.

Maybe it was just... a thing... that Brittany did.

I don't know.

Neither of us said anything about it and so, I let it be and didn't think anything else of it.

Once it hit around 11:30PM everyone decided to call it a night and we all got up to get home.

Dani, with her perfect timing, managed to text me right as I was saying bye to Brittany as the rest of the group slowly made their way outside.

"PICTURE"

That's all it said in the message. I scoffed and and shook my head.

"Hey Brittany,"

"Yeah?"

"Mind taking a picture with me?"

A grin overtook her features.

"Of course,"

"My friend... one of my best friends actually, wants to see how you look like," I explained with a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to make up an excuse just to get a picture with me, Santana," A glint of amusement was in her eyes as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Don't get too full of yourself now," I laughed as I put my phone on camera mode and angled it in front of us.

The mirror image showed on the screen and we both smiled.

Right before I snapped the shot, Brittany quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and practically squished the side of her face to mine.

"Hey!" I yelped out in surprise, just as the shutter noise went off.

"Sorry, I just had to," She giggled in response.

I pulled up the picture and couldn't help but laugh out loud again. It displayed my eyebrows raised up and my brown eyes wide in surprise as well as my mouth slightly open, but you could tell I was still in the process of smiling. Next to me, Brittany's face was scrunched up with a lopsided smile to the right, her blue eyes squinting at the phone. Our cheeks were pressed up together.

It looked like one of those pictures you took as a kid with your best friend.

Needless to say, it was a pretty good candid.

I still looked damn hot.

"Well, I know what I'm putting as your contact picture on my phone now," I told her after a few seconds passed.

"You have my number?" She asked me with an inquisitive stare.

"No, which is why you're gonna give it to me... right now," I replied back with a smirk.

"Smooth," Brittany lightly shoved me with her shoulder and a short laugh.

"What can I say? It's how I get all the ladies," I continued on with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sure," She rolled her eyes at me "Here, we'll take a nice one for your friend, okay?"

"I was just gonna send her this one,"

"No, I want a nicer one," Brittany stated. I was gonna protest, but there was something in her eyes that told me not to.

"Fine, fine," I relented... again.

I set up my phone one more time to camera mode and extended my arm out to angle it towards us.

Brittany tilted her head a little so our faces were close together, this time she placed her arm around my shoulder as well.

We both smiled and I took the shot.

I pulled it up on the screen so we could look at it.

"Cute," She said and I agreed with her.

"Happy now?" I joked with a smile.

"I'm always happy," She replied back easily. I looked a the picture again and noticed something... or rather... someone in the background.

"Puck, you ass," I said out loud.

"I made your photo even better in my opinion," Puck retorted back and chuckled as he breezed past us out the door.

Yeah, Puck photobombed our picture in the upper left hand side, but I could easily crop him out. He threw up some lame gang signs and a stupid face.

His face was always stupid though.

"Yeah, okay," I deadpanned with narrowed eyes. Puck gave me two thumbs up and slipped into his car.

"Well, I should get going, Rachel's been waiting," Brittany caught my attention and I realized that we were the last people there.

"Oh... yeah, yeah! Sorry about that," I blinked a few times and put my phone back in my pocket.

"No worries, I'll see you later Santana," She told me before a quick hug and walked over to her car where Rachel waved at me.

"G'night!" I called out before Brittany got into her car, she flashed me a smile and a nod.

Then she was gone, and I made my way to my car.

I sighed when I sat inside and pulled out my phone again.

I sent Dani both pictures through a text and couldn't stop the grin that spread on my face as I looked at them again.

I went to my contacts and saw that Brittany put in her name as "Brittany 'Always Happy' S. Pierce" with a rainbow emoji.

She already set her picture as the first photo we took earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I pretty much died when the Brittana scenes came up in the 100 and 101 episodes and I didn't know what to do with myself.  
><strong>

**Damn, Heather... that kiss tho... wow. Can you kiss me like that? Cool**

**Anyway, I've been out and about a lot lately and now my spring break is coming to a close.  
>Also, I ended up getting a little sick so now I'm stuck at home... good news though, I have time to write.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Perseids**


	10. One Down

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Chapter 10: One Down_**

* * *

><p>The texts from the guys trying to get with Brittany didn't stop. Well, from Sam and Finn anyway. Puck didn't send anymore ever since his drunken birthday night. Artie (thank god) didn't have my number so I didn't have to worry about him.<p>

Trouty had it pretty bad still, I think Finn set his sights more towards Rachel... but he still had a little interest in Brittany.

I confronted Puck and asked him if he actually liked Brittany one night.

We hung out and grabbed some dinner at my place.

Puck looked at me with wide eyes and blatantly laughed in my face after I asked him about it.

"Brittany?" He reaffirmed with an incredulous expression. I looked over at him with a curious gaze.

"Puck, you sent me this text the night of your birthday dinner," I explained.

I showed him the proof on my phone.

He shook his head from side to side and slapped a palm to his face.

"Wow, I was really wasted that night," He scoffed.

"Apparently,"

"Look, Santana. Brittany's a friend." He looked directly in my eyes, "That's all. You know how I get when I'm drunk. I'm a freaking sex shark." Puck relaxed back on the couch, "Besides... I already tried to get with her the first time I met her,"

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowed down at him.

"She shot me down." He shrugged, "In a nice way. This was a few years ago, I met her and Rachel in a study hall and tried to work my magic on them. But ever since then we became friends and it was cool."

"Oh... okay," I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Also, she's a little bit more into the ladies..." Puck went on after a swig of his beer.

"Wait... what?!" I said in a surprised tone. My mouth hung open slightly.

"Didn't you know that?" He gazed over at me again.

"No, I didn't" I told him, in a more quiet voice.

"Interesting," He hummed, "I thought you'd know by now since, you guys are like... best friends or something,"

"I guess,"

So, Brittany and I had been hanging out with each other a little more. I mean, with everyone else, but we'd always end up sitting next to each other, or I don't know, we just... clicked. Yeah, Sam and Finn (and Artie... I guess) tried to get her attention, and Brittany being... Brittany, would spend a few moments with them before settling back to my side.

It was kinda cool to see how she would (seemingly) rather spend her time with me.

The other girls would get time with her too, but the majority of it would involve us being near each other.

"You don't mind, do you?" Puck broke me out of my thoughts and glanced over back at him.

"O-of course not!" I stuttered out.

"Good. I think she goes both ways though, I've seen her with guys at a few parties in the past,"

"That's... uhh, good to know?" Brittany with her fluid sexuality? I had nothing against that.

"She's a catch," He continued on.

"Puck." I gave him a pointed gaze.

"There's no denying that she's hot, okay?" Puck shrugged again and took another drink from his beer.

"Look, forget I said anything about Brittany, alright?" I said, trying to end the conversation already.

Puck shot me an arrogant smirk.

"Ugh, you disgust me sometimes," I told him as I rolled my eyes, my lips pursed in a thin line.

"So what about you?" He changed the subject.

"Me?" I pointed at myself, "What about me? You've known me for a couple years now,"

"Do you have any guys fighting for you attention like Brittany does?" I shook my head with a laugh before I replied back with,

"So I'm not the only one who sees it, huh,"

"Hey, I may be really dense at times, but I'm not freaking blind," Puck gestured with his hand to emphasize.

"If you must know, no there are no guys. I don't have time for that anyway," I gave a complacent smirk and took a sip of my beer.

"What about girls?" He asked next and I almost choked.

I sputtered and gasped for air before I glared at him.

"Seriously, Puck?" I looked over with a hard stare. He just smiled back.

"Hey, we've never ventured on this side of our friendship before, I gotta ask," Puck wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No," I declared, "No girls either." I told him with a straight face.

"Alright, I'm just making sure," That trademark smug smirk was still etched on his lips.

"Just shut up and finish your food so you can get the hell out of my apartment already," I snarked with a scowl.

"Ouch Lopez. I thought we were tight." He said as he took a bite of the Chinese food that was placed on the table in front of us.

"We are. But you annoy the hell out of me sometimes," I replied back to him as I followed suit with a bite of chow mein.

"I'm calling it now: you and Brittany." Puck grinned again.

"What?" I said out loud in a curt manner. Good thing I swallowed my food or else I would have probably choked again.

"You and Brittany," He repeated, "I think you two are gonna be something,"

"Puck, we're just friends," I reasoned with him.

"We'll see," He continued, he scarfed down some orange chicken. I narrowed my eyes at him but he focused his attention on the food.

A few minutes of silence passed as we continued to eat.

Just when I thought he was done with the subject he added on.

"It's gonna be so _hot_ when you two make out."

I shot him a look of disbelief.

"You fucking asshole,"

And with that I threw my chopsticks at his face.

"It's a compliment, Santana!" He told me as he blocked his face once he saw the utensils come his way.

Me and Brittany? I mean, yeah I thought she was a very attractive girl. But, I wasn't attracted to her... was I?

I've had my fair share of the girl on girl action in the past, but I didn't think of myself as a lesbian.

...

God dammit Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 10 already? I'll be replying back to people who review now. It'll motivate me to write even more haha.  
>Also Naya and Big Sean are done? (for now?) Shit just got real.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Perseids**


	11. Nature Girl

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 11: Nature Girl  
><em>**

* * *

><p>We ended up going hiking one Saturday with Brittany as our guide.<p>

I learned that she had just graduated with a degree in Environmental Sciences. So she was basically our own nature girl. (On top of her being incredibly smart and even tech savvy, even if she did have her quirks).

Since it was a hike, Artie didn't join up (yeah, he had been somewhat added to our group, I guess.)

It was me, Puck, Brittany, the Asians, and Sam who were able to make it. Everyone else had something planned out for that day already.

We all met up at Tina's in the morning and had a light breakfast before heading out. Brittany chose this one place that was near the ocean. Also she was going to teach us how to catch butterflies.

Puck didn't say anything else after our little talk that one night... but he did occasionally give me some smug looks whenever he saw me and Brittany together... which was often.

We all dressed up in some form of workout clothing while Brittany was in a white tanktop, a red flannel over that, khaki shorts and hiking sandals. I noticed that she put her blonde hair in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She definitely looked like she was going on a hiking expedition of some sort. I had my dark hair pulled up in a pony tail, a black cutoff shirt and red shorts.

It was pretty fun.

Despite the fact that it ended up being about nine miles.

Here's what happened. There was this one point in the hike where we could loop back to the car, or we could keep going the longer route.

I really didn't care whether we went back already or not, but apparently Puck wanted to go back and he was already making his way down that path. So, naturally everyone followed suit.

However, Brittany scoffed and uttered one word.

"Wussies," which was loud enough for everyone to hear. My eyes went wide as my head snapped over to her direction. Brittany's blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and her arms with folded over her chest. A smile played on her lips. Sam and I were silent, Mike's eyes darted between Brittany and Puck and Tina had a grin on.

Puck stopped in his tracks and immediately turned around.

"Excuse me?! I am no pussy. Unless that saying 'you are what you eat' is what we're talking about, then only in that sense, yes... I would be a pussy," He defended himself before he stalked past Brittany with a focused stride. The rest of us laughed in amusement of what had just happened.

"She said _wussies_ you dumb fuck," I told Puck once the rest of us caught up to the other path.

I looked over to Brittany again and she sent me a wink. She kept quiet as we all trudged along the dirt path. I stuck my tongue out at her child-like manner to see what she would do. She raised an eyebrow suggestively but whipped her head back forward.

"What?! No! I could have sworn she said pussies," Puck replied back to me with a furrowed expression. I gave him a pointed look as my attention went back to him.

Guy and Girl Chang both began to laugh to the right of us.

"No Puck, she said wussies," Sam agreed, confirming what was said earlier.

"I heard pussies," Puck continued, trying to fight for his side.

"Maybe you just wanted to hear me say that," Brittany finally cut in, she was now in the front of our group, but she had turned around to face us so she walked backwards.

"I agree," I said giving a nod to her. Brittany smiled at me before she turned back around.

So yeah, that's pretty much how Brittany got us all to hike nine whole miles there.

Puck complained for the rest of the time.

But, again, it was actually fun. We swapped random stories as we went about our hike and enjoyed the view.

The butterfly catching was harder than expected though.

Brittany demonstrated perfectly, she crouched next to a bush where a butterfly was (I don't remember what kind...) and was still for a few seconds, before she quickly cupped both hands around it to capture it. A few more seconds passed and she opened up her hands slowly and there it was, a butterfly just perched on the palm of her right hand.

We were all amazed and wanted to try for ourselves.

Unfortunately we all failed in that aspect, while Brittany managed to catch four more butterflies.

At one point I was able to snap a perfect picture of her crouched down with her hands clasped around one.

Oh, and there was this one area where there was a steep slope and we had to go down it... we ended up inching down that hill on our asses. It was hilarious.

Brittany was a never ending source of nature trivia. We passed by some trees and told us what kind they were and what type of animals lived near or on them.

We took a few pictures here and there as a group, it was a beautiful hike and experience of nature after all.

* * *

><p>We got back to the car after a little less than five hours of our starting time smelling like suncreen, sun, and sweat. I pulled up my shorts a little and noticed a tan line there already. My legs and feet were tired but I was wide awake. In the car, Mike was driver with Puck in the front passenger seat, the three girls (me, Brittany and Tina, in that order) were in the back, while Sam was in the trunk... it was openly connected to the rest of the vehicle so he wasn't isolated in a dark space. Sam could peek over the seats and still see us.<p>

Within ten minutes Brittany had dozed off and rested her head on my shoulder. When I first felt it, I snapped my head to her and noticed her steady breathing since I couldn't see her face from the angle. A small smile appeared on my lips and I saw that her left hand was on the edge of her leg closest to me. I took a quick glance around the car, Tina was knocked out as well, Puck and Mike were engaged in some conversation about cars, and Sam was playing a game on his phone. Hesitantly, I linked my right pinky with her left one. Right after I did that, I heard her hum softly and she lightly squeezed her pinky in mine.

Puck turned his head slightly and looked at us. He made a stupid kissy face at me and I humored him with a fake smile. I then stuck my middle finger up at him, with the hand that wasn't linked with Brittany's. His signature smirk that he shot back annoyed the hell out of me, but he shrugged and turned back around to continue his conversation with Mike.

My phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Quinn.

_**Quinn: **How's the hiking and nature?_

_Surprisingly fun. We just finished._

I decided to send her a picture, it was a perfect photo op to catch a sleeping Brittany.

I made sure my phone was on vibrate/ silent mode and turned on the camera to the front facing aspect. The mirror reflection showed Brittany definitely asleep on my shoulder. Her mouth was slightly open and I tried not to move around so much to wake her up. She was cute while she slept. It's not creepy that I kinda watched her sleep, right?

Anyway, I snapped a couple pictures and sent one to Quinn with the caption:

_Nature girl over here is knocked out on me._

I also sent one to Dani because I knew she'd appreciate it.

Quinn replied back with

_**Quinn: **__lol that's cute_

And Dani immediately responded with

_**Dani: **The cuteness of this overrides the creepiness._

_It's not my fault she fell asleep on me okay?_

Dani sent me back a few rainbow emojis and a thumbs up one.

I scoffed and clicked my phone off before I rested my head on Brittany's and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More of a filler... Next chapter should be interesting though.**

**-Perseids**


	12. Flips

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 12: Flips_**

* * *

><p>Something that I learned about Brittany as the weeks went on...<p>

She was _extremely_ forgetful.

Like, it was pretty ridiculous at how extensive it was.

She would always text me (yes, we started texting each other more) if we were all hanging out for something in the upcoming weekends.

Or if she had anything due soon, because she would mention it to me in conversations.

She had a planner... but she ended up loosing it one day and I somehow became her own personal planner... person.

Which wasn't such a bad job to have.

Our pinky linking became a normal occurrence for us too. I mean, it wasn't initiated every time we were together, but it would happen when often. I was still a little over conscious about it, but none of the others seemed to take note of it so Brittany and I would be found linked together most of the time when we were side by side.

She also got the idea that some of the guys had major crushes on her. We talked about it one evening.

It was after one of our workout nights and we were all hanging out at Sam's house (like always) some of the guys were playing pool in the corner of the living room, the rest were either watching whatever was on the TV or engaged in a conversation. Brittany and I were the latter choice while being semi-secluded on the couch.

"So, I have a question for you," She began as our previous topic of conversation ended (it was something about ducks and lizards...)

"Mmmm?" I hummed back, I pulled my right leg up towards my chest to get into a more comfortable position on the couch. I looked back up at her, she was in a bright purple workout shirt and black yoga pants. Her light blonde hair was in a loose braid that came down her left shoulder.

"Say, this guy kept texting me..." Brittany continued on slowly as she fiddled with her phone.

"Yes," I answered her immediately. Blue eyes narrowed down at me.

"I didn't even ask the question yet!" Brittany scolded, the glimmer of playfulness in her eyes told me she wasn't actually mad at my interruption.

"Heh, sorry. Keep going," I shrugged with a smirk. My eyes were trained back on her and I gave her my undivided attention.

"He keeps texting me good morning. Is that an indication of him... liking me?" The upward inflection of her voice ended her statement in a question.

"When did this start happening?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow.

"A couple weeks ago,"

"Okay..." I replied with an emphasis on the "Oh"

"And his hugs seem to... linger a little longer than others," She added, I could tell that she thought back on those events.

"Yes," I told her.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, he probably has a crush on you... or something," I gave a wave of my hand with the last word I spoke.

"I knew it," She said in a lower tone, her eyes darted down to her hands, which were playing with the end of her braid.

"So, who is this guy?" I pressed on, curious on who it was, even though I had a pretty good idea of the culprit.

"Someone..." She stated elusively, her eyes flicked up to meet mine.

"Well that narrows it down, now doesn't it?" My snarky replied caused her to lightly hit my arm. I let out small squeak at her actions and a smile was present on her face.

She then leaned in so close to me that I tensed up at how her lips (I tend to look at them a lot, alright?) seemed to head towards mine. At the last second she tilted her neck and whispered in my ear.

"It's Sam," Brittany pulled back quickly and I composed myself as well as I could. I tried to hide the surprise that I felt that was accompanied with some heat of embarrassment of what I thought her intentions were.

"What a surprise," I deadpanned with a straight face.

"I mean, yeah, I like him." She paused and I thought my heart stopped, " But only as a friend," After she said that, for some reason I felt so relieved. I let out a sigh as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Trouty's a good guy, I doubt that he'll do anything, so you have nothing to worry about," I told her truthfully. Brittany bit her lip an stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I just don't want to make things _awkward_," She said hesitantly. I kept my eyes on her and took her left hand in mine.

"Then don't make it awkward," I stated simply. She contemplated my words and took a breath like she was going to say something else, but she stopped and gave me a gracious smile instead.

"What are you and Quinn doing Thursday night?" She asked and changed the subject just like that.

"I'll probably just be doing some homework, Quinn should be free too," I said.

"Wanna watch a midnight showing of a movie with me and Rachel?" Brittany gently squeezed my hand. I nodded with a smile almost immediately.

"Sure, what movie?" I tried to block out the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as she continued to caress my hand with hers.

"I don't know, Rachel's still deciding on that," She shrugged and I scoffed.

"It better keep my attention or I'll just spend money to go to a theater to fall asleep,"

"At least we'd be together," She winked at me, "We can sleep together in the theater," She finished in a suggestive tone.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I laughed and she poked her tongue out.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't" She challenged me with a smirk.

"I wouldn't" I didn't bother to hide the grin that grew on my face.

"Liar," She countered right back.

I frowned and pursed my lips together quickly and Brittany began to full on laugh at me. She poked my face teasingly and continued to do so until I finally broke out into a smile and laughed along with her.

She started to poke the dimple that showed up on my cheek and I smiled wider, which made it more noticeable.

"Dimple!" Brittany's voice was higher in tone at the giddiness of her demeanor.

"More like facial deformity," I replied back as she still poked my cheek playfully.

"Good thing you're still cute," She said as she stopped poking and instead pinched my cheek.

"I guess," I scrunched up my face at her and more giggles were heard.

* * *

><p>The days went by and Quinn was down for the midnight movie outing with Brittany and Rachel. She was also a little wary that Rachel had control of what we would watch, but if anything we could just throw popcorn at her throughout the whole movie if we didn't like it.<p>

Brittany texted me on Tuesday night and asked if she could sleep over at my place after the movie. She forgot that they were fixing up something at her apartment complex and she couldn't stay there for that night.

"Of course she forgot," I chuckled to myself before I replied back to her text with, "_Yes, you are welcome at my place for the night_," She sent back a winking and kissy face emojis. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards.

The plan was to meet at my place to carpool all together. Well, Brittany and Quinn would meet up with me. Rachel was going to meet up with us at the theater because she was bringing another person who would drive her there.

Rachel chose some indie movie, which was actually pretty good, now that I think back on it.

Brittany ended up driving her car with me and Quinn as her passengers (of course I was in the front passenger seat). We met up with Rachel and her friend Kurt.

Who was _extremely_ gay. In the literal sense. This guy was a physical manifestation of gay if there ever was one. I immediately liked him, possibly due to the fact that he was criticizing Rachel's outfit when we got there.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you that your animal sweaters need to go!" He had such a look of disdain on his face while Rachel frowned at his words. The three of us walked up to them to stop any further words to be exchanged.

"Hey Kurt, Rachel!" Brittany greeted which caused both of them (Rachel and Kurt) to direct their attention towards us and drop their conversation. Kurt wore a white collared button up shirt that was buttoned up to the top and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A dark grey vest was layered on top of this and black jeans followed by a pair of white laced up boots completed his outfit. Over his shoulder he had a black and white messenger bag that complemented his outward appearance nicely. His short brown hair was perfectly styled.

"Ah, now look. A rather lovely and stunning young woman here, who knows how to work some fashion," Kurt replied back with his eyes on Brittany, or rather on what she was wearing.

Brittany's outfit consisted of a loose fitted grey long sleeve top, tight floral pants and black ankle high boots. A yellow infinity scarf was also wrapped loosely around her neck and hung over her exposed collarbone. Her golden blonde hair was down in some soft waves that draped over her shoulders.

She giggled and thanked him for the compliment before introducing Quinn and myself. I suddenly felt a little self conscious when Kurt's scrutinizing eyes gazed upon me. He placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

I wore a red v-neck covered mostly by my black leather jacket that was over it, black skinny jeans and black boots with heels. I left my hair down and had most of flowing down my right shoulder. If I knew I was going to be checked out by the fashion police I would have made more of an effort to dress up. I cleared my throat and Kurt's eyes connected with mine.

"Approved," He nodded with a smile. "Hello Santana, a lady in red and black always proves to be bold and very interesting,"

"You got that right," I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. He hummed and moved on to Quinn.

Quinn wore a blue and white stripped dress that ended right above her knees with a brown belt around her waist and a yellow long sleeved cardigan.

"Don't you give off the pure virgin vibe?" He remarked and Quinn laughed.

"I do that well, don't I?" She replied back in an airy tone, her hazel eyes glinted with amusement.

"That you do, you are also approved by me," Kurt then turned back to Rachel, "I hope you take some pointers from them,"

"My wardrobe is perfectly fine, thank you very much," Rachel huffed as she pointed her nose up and stalked to the ticket booth.

I couldn't help the laughter that Quinn and I had erupted from Kurt and Rachel's interaction.

"This is how they normally are," Brittany informed us under her breath with a smile.

We got our tickets and found pretty good seats for the movie. The seating order went Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Me and then Brittany.

Before the previews Brittany tapped my arm to get my attention. I turned my head and was met with her smiling face and piercing blue eyes.

"You sure it's okay that I spend the night?"

"Yeah," I told her and her smile got wider.

"Awesome,"

"Quinn is probably crash too, so it'll be our very first sleepover together for us three," I nudged her playfully with my shoulder and she giggled.

The movie ended at around two o'clock in the morning and we all walked out of the theater with yawns and tired eyes.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with you ladies, I'm afraid I have to end this night for myself because I still have to drive Rachel home," Kurt said to us with an apologetic smile. Brittany, Quinn and I nodded in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt," I gave him a hug when he came up to me.

"Likewise, Santana. I'm sure you have a very well fitted wardrobe that goes along with that smoking hot body that you have," He gave me a pointed look and I smirked at him again.

"Is that even a question?" I quirked an eyebrow up.

"I look forward to meeting you again," Kurt laughed and gave a slight bow before he went over to say his goodbyes to Quinn and Brittany.

Rachel also made her rounds of farewells after a rather extensive stretch of her arms. When she got to us, Quinn and I told her how we liked the movie she chose and she thanked us and smiled politely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Rachel brought up a hand to her mouth to cover the yawn that formed.

"Good night!" She said with some finality as she followed Kurt to his car.

"Sleepover!" Brittany exclaimed, her energy way above mine and Quinn's combined. She threw her hands up in a comic fashion.

"Emphasis on the sleep for me," Quinn replied back as we began to walk towards Brittany's car. I hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>We got inside my apartment and Quinn immediately went straight to the bathroom. Right after entering the front door, it was the kitchen and living room, which had a table and a couple of chairs, a couch and a huge bean bag.<p>

"I call the couch!" She called out before closing the door. I sighed and looked at Brittany who just shrugged and waited for me to lead the way. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room.

"Uhh, I can sleep on the floor," I said to Brittany as we both eyed the bed once I switched on the light.

I didn't really think that through.

My room was pretty simple, the bed was snug in the right hand side corner and was pushed all the way to the walls at the head and right side of the bed. I had a dresser to the left of that and a sliding door to my closet past that. A full length mirror hung on the opposite side of my door. I had the good sense to clean up a little before leaving for the movie that night so there weren't any random articles of clothing scattered on the floor.

"No! I can sleep on the floor, I'm the guest," She reasoned as she laid her bag down.

"Exactly, you're the guest, so you're gonna take my bed," I told her pointedly.

"But-" Brittany began to say.

"The both of you can fit on Santana's bed," Quinn cut in from the entrance of my door, we both didn't notice that she came out of the bathroom already. She had a hand on her hip and was already in her pajamas and had a blanket in her other arm. I gazed over at Brittany hesitantly to see if she would be okay with that.

I _did_ have a full size bed, which was big enough for the two of us to share, just barely.

I was met back with a shy smile and a nod. We both laughed nervously and Quinn clapped her hands together.

"There we have it," Quinn said as she settled the matter at hand, "And if you two have anymore qualms about this sleeping situation sort it out yourselves because I'm going to bed," With that Quinn turned her heel and left us.

"So, which side do you wanna be on?" I asked Brittany as I shrugged off my jacket and opened up my closet to put it away.

"The side closest to the edge, if that's okay," Brittany crouched down to pull out her clothes and toothbrush from her bag.

"Of course," That was actually the side that I usually slept on, but I didn't mind, "The bathroom is just out there in the hall, first door on the right. Do you need a towel?"

"No, I have one, thanks," She gave me a lopsided smile before leaving my room.

I exhaled heavily and ran a hand through my hair. I had no idea why this all felt a little awkward. Brittany was one of my closest friends now, it shouldn't be awkward. I unlaced my boots and took them off and changed quickly into my own sleep wear. I put on a pair of my old high school sweat pants and a black shirt that was a size too big and twisted my hair up into a loose bun. I took out another blanket for Brittany to use and placed it on the bed right when she walked back.

"Your turn!" She said cheerfully and bumped my hip with hers. She had her hair up in a ponytail and also changed into a white shirt with a huge yellow duck printed on the front and matching blue sweatpants with a million tiny yellow ducks on that. I gave her a look over and a smile spread over my face.

"You quack me up," I retorted before I scurried out the door because she surely would have hit me (albeit not too hard) because of my stupid pun.

"You're ridiculous," She laughed out loud.

I strolled back inside my room a few minutes later and found Brittany seated cross legged on my bed with her attention on her phone.

I took that opportunity to jump on my bed next to her and caused her to almost fall off the other side.

"Hey!" She exclaimed once she got her balance back, she shot me a light hearted glare, her eyes narrowed down at me.

"Hi," I said in a cheeky fashion, with a matching grin to go along with it.

She then began to laugh and shoved me on the shoulder.

"You ready to get your sleep on?" I rolled over and propped my head up with my hand.

"With you? Yes," Brittany replied back and she clicked off her phone and placed it on my dresser.

"Okay, don't make fun of me, but ever since I was little I've always had to cuddle with something whenever I was in bed. So, I'm about to share with you something that only a few people know," I told her in a serious tone, the smile on my face told otherwise.

Both of her eyebrows went upward and she nodded in giddiness. I sat up and moved up on the bed. From the corner of my bed I pulled out my stuffed dolphin that my parents had given to me for my high school graduation. It was blue on the top and white on the bottom.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" She squealed and reached out for it. I offered it to her and she hugged it close to her chest.

"You must not tell a soul," I said to her as she grasped it in her hands and looked at it directly. She gave it a kiss where the nose was and looked back at me.

"You have my word," She winked and gave me back my stuffed animal. "Does it have a name?"

"His name is Flips," I answered as I placed my cuddle buddy in my lap.

"Flips?" She tilted her head to the side, it reminded me of how a cute puppy would do so.

"Flipper was too common so I shortened it," I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, if Flips ever needs a break from your cuddles, I'm sure I could take his place," She told me slowly, there was a glimmer of flirtation evident in her eyes. I let out a short nervous laugh in response and felt my palms get a little sweaty.

We stared at each other for a moment and I saw her eyes shift from my eyes down to my lips. Instinctively I sucked my lower lip in my mouth and I felt the atmosphere around us thicken... somehow.

A text tone from a phone broke our moment and I cleared my throat, trying to pretend that what just happened was nothing. A light blush appeared on Brittany's cheeks and she raised her hands up to pull out the hair tie that was held up her ponytail.

I looked over at my clock and it read back with 3:08AM. I gazed back at Brittany, who already pulled the blanket I laid out over her and flashed me a smile. I flicked off the light and followed suit, I wrapped my blanket around me and hugged Flips to my chest.

My eyes adjusted to the dark after a few moments passed and I glanced at the girl next to me. Brittany turned over so that she was facing me and I flinched back a little in surprise.

"Good night," She whispered out, I could make out the features of a sleepy smile on her face.

"'Night Brittany," I shifted and I accidentally nudged her with my foot, "Sorry," I murmured in slight embarrassment.

"S'okay," She giggled softly and moved her foot to hit mine. Our quiet laughed filled the silence and I laid on my back while Brittany stayed in her position of her facing me.

I hugged Flips tighter and listened as Brittany's breaths slowed to a rhythmical time as the minutes went by.

I managed to close my eyes once it seemed like Brittany was asleep. I had a tiny smile on my face before I finally had sleep overtake me.

Sometime during the night my grip on Flips loosened and my hand fell to the side. Brittany's hand was there as well, and somehow our pinkies linked, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi.**

**Been a while, hasn't it? Blame my life for the past month, it got crazy with finals. **

**Since I felt bad, I made this chapter a little longer.**

**But now I'm on summer vacation and trust me, I have a lot of inspiration to write during the next three months of freedom.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Perseids**


	13. Radio Play

**_Welcome to You and Me_**

_**Ch. 13: Radio Play**_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of some current pop song the radio that blared through my stereo speakers. I forgot that my daily 7AM alarm was set on the weekdays, and it was a Friday. I grumbled a little before I turned over with my eyes still shut. I was on my stomach with half of my face resting on a pillow. I felt the sheets of my blanket shift a little but I was still half asleep to notice anything, like the warm breath that exhaled on my shoulder.<p>

"S'tana turn it off," A groggy voice next to me croaked. I cracked an eye open and was met with a (hot) mess of blonde hair before me. Literally, it was a couple inches away from my face. My eyes widened in surprise, my brain was still too drowsy to recall what I did the previous night. I craned my neck up and instantly remembered when I recognized who was in bed with me.

_Brittany._

Right. She slept over after the movie. So did Quinn.

I then noticed how close she was to me, her head was angled so that all I could see was mainly her hair, but I could make out the rest of her facial features, like the curve of her cheeks, the slope of her nose and even the sparse freckles scattered on her face. Her mouth was slightly open and I could feel her breathing as the warm puffs hit my skin every few seconds. I looked down and Flips was in between our bodies, which I saw were under the same blanket. Somehow that happened over night.

A small groan from the girl next to me broke me out of my thoughts and reminded me to shut off my alarm.

"Don't you want to listen to the music?" I teased, my voice, still scratchy and a little rough. I laid my cheek back down on the pillow and set my gaze on her, well, the half of my face that wasn't pressed into the pillow.

"Nuh uh" Brittany pouted, her eyes were still closed as she curled up further towards me.

"Come on," I poked her playfully with a light tap of my index finger to her head.

"Nooooo," She whined softly as she tried to swat my hand away blindly. I couldn't help but have a small laugh.

"I believe Flips thinks otherwise," I retorted as I took the stuffed animal in my other free hand and used it to attack her face. In the nicest way possible of course.

"Santana!" Brittany yelped out and I began to laugh. She immediately knocked Flips out of my hand and in no time I found myself on my back... with her... somehow... on top of me in the span of five seconds.

All I could do was stare up at her with a blank expression, mainly due to shock. She gave me back a lopsided smirk and a raised eyebrow. Even with her hair in a mess, those blue eyes captured mine and all I could think was how beautiful she was.

I gulped and finally took notice that she was straddling me... on my own bed...

Yeah.

"I think you may have hurt Flips," I squeaked out, somehow without stuttering. I licked my dry lips and tried to distract myself as I clenched some of the bedsheets in my hands.

"Flips wouldn't have gotten into this mess if his cuddle buddy would have shut off the radio like I asked," Brittany retorted back, she crossed her arms over her chest but didn't break eye contact with me.

The music in the background continued to play from my speakers and I gave a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"I was about to do it..." I said and she rolled her eyes at my response.

"Sure you were," Sarcasm was evident in her tone and I stuck my tongue out at her. She shook her head and brought a hand up to her mouth when a yawn escaped her lips.

"So... you want me to turn it off or what?" I asked, she hadn't moved from her position on me, and it wasn't like I didn't like it... or anything... but...

"Nah, I'm awake now anyway," She replied as she stretched her arms over her head and I swear my heart beat was so rapid at that very moment. She was still seated over me and may or may not have grinded a little on me. I had to compose myself to not spontaneously combust at all.

Oh dear God in heaven she was going to kill me.

But she suddenly rolled off me and sat at the edge of my bed. I let out the breath that I apparently held in and stayed in my position for a few seconds, to let my brain catch up to what happened. The spot where she was seated on me immediately got cold with the loss of her body heat and I cleared my throat and blinked a few times before I sat up as well.

"Well, good morning then," I said as normally as I could.

"Morning," She said back as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She bent down and picked Flips off the floor. "Sorry for the physical harm, Flips. Your cuddle buddy can be a bitch sometimes though," She stage whispered.

"Hey!" My mouth dropped open in mock offense. Brittany giggled and kissed Flips on the nose, placed him down next to me, and gave me a wink before she walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My eyes landed on my stuffed dolphin and I smiled.

"I have no idea what is going on, Flips," I said out loud before I got up and fixed my bed. I let the radio continue to play in the background.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over," Brittany smiled gratefully to me at my front door. She was fully changed and had her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course! It was fun," I told her. Quinn was still blissfully asleep on the couch, it was still pretty early anyway.

She pulled me into a hug and I returned it happily.

"I'll see you later," She pulled away and opened the door.

"Most likely, also, remember, don't tell anyone about Flips," I reminded her as she stepped out. Brittany turned around and laughed.

"It's between us," She whispered and suddenly leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened in surprise. A second later she turned her heel and she was out of sight with a "Bye Santana!" that echoed down the hall.

She left me speechless at my own apartment.

I quietly let out a "bye" and shut the door slowly.

What in the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>"YOU BOTH SLEPT IN THE SAME BED?!"<p>

"Yes,"

"AND NOT JUST ANY BED BUT YOUR BED?!"

"Yes,"

"BUT THERE WERE NO SWEET LADY KISSES?!"

"No... Well... does a kiss on the cheek count?" Dani let out a disgruntled groan.

"You're killing me here, Santana." I heard her sigh on the other line.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing," I sat cross legged on my bed with my cell phone between my ear and my left shoulder while I held Flips in my hands.

"Well, I know that you're definitely _not_ getting laid," She snorted and I dropped Flips onto my lap.

"DANI," I cried out with annoyance in my voice.

"What? It's true," She replied back in a nonchalant tone.

"I can't even deal with you right now," I shook my head.

"Quinn is such a great wing woman, even though she doesn't know it yet," I imagined Dani with a smirk on her face as she said this.

"Good thing she's still asleep, her ego couldn't get any bigger and if she heard that she probably would have exploded or something,"

"Not an image I would like to have in my head," She told me and I smiled as I picked up Flips and looked at him pensively. "So you gonna see Brittany later?"

"Probably," I shrugged.

"That's it?" She said after a beat of silence.

"Dani, it's Friday night. We usually all hang out on Friday nights," I switched having my shoulder hold the phone to my hand.

"I don't know, I don't hang out with you guys!" She exclaimed.

"I keep you updated on my life," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, well..." Dani trailed off.

"You're a freak," I stated with a shake of my head.

"The freakiest," She countered back.

"Ugh," Dani laughed at me.

"Okay, I gotta go get ready for work. Thanks for the wake up call and update. Let me know if you land her in your bed again tonight or anything," I looked over at my clock and it read back 8:23 AM. It was 5:23 AM where she was.

"Sure," I told her.

"Atta girl,"

"Just go," I dragged my free hand down my face.

"Bye!" She said cheerfully before she disconnected the line.

I let out an aggravated sigh and fell backwards on my mattress.

"So, how was your night?" I jolted right back up and found Quinn, in a relaxed pose, leaning on my door frame.

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack there," I told her as I pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Were you talking to Dani?" She questioned and I glanced down at my phone that was now next to me.

"Yeah..."

"You need to tell that bitch to send me my birthday present already," Quinn laughed as she moved from my door frame to take a seat next to me.

"You tell her yourself," I scoffed and laid back down.

"I have. Multiple times," She replied with a pointed look.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I teased and Quinn shook her head.

"So..." She began and shot me a bored expression.

"So..." I mimicked back. Quinn opened her mouth and was about to say something, but she paused for a second and opted for,

"You gonna cook me breakfast, or what?"

"I'm not your _bitch_, bitch." I told her.

"Fine, I'll just raid your fridge," With that she got up and went to the kitchen.

Oh yes, Quinn was definitely one of the best of friends.

* * *

><p>Puck texted our group to meet up at one of the local bars since it was Friday, later on that night, at around 10PM. Quinn and I ended up hanging out and lounging at my apartment for the rest of the day. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, there was something about her demeanor, but she never spit it out so I didn't push it. She watched some show on netflix on my couch while I caught up on some of my reading for school.<p>

We both got ready at my place and I lent her some clothes to change into since she didn't want to drive all the way home and carpooled together to the bar. She chose the less revealing side of my wardrobe, which was a red dress that went down to her knees and a white jacket to complement it. I put on a floral print dress that stopped at mid thigh and hugged my body... in a good way and one of my black leather jackets and black boots.

We arrived a little late, like 11PM, okay an hour late but that wasn't that bad. We had to fix our hair ad make up, alright? Everyone else was there already, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, The Changs, Finn, Rachel and of course, Brittany. Also, Artie...

The bar was crowded with people since it was a Friday night, but thank god we had a table. There was a band playing live music across the room at a small stage.

Quinn and I greeted everyone and took two of the remaining seats that were left empty.

"Are we expecting more people?" I asked over the chatter and music.

"Yeah, Kurt's coming!" Brittany told me, she was seated next to me.

"Captain Fabulous, awesome," I nodded and ordered a drink because apparently I was behind, considering how Puck, Sam and Finn were acting.

I took a glimpse around the area, everyone was engaged in some conversation already and here I was, with Brittany... again. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"So, anything exciting happen since the last time I saw you?" I asked as I turned my gaze on Brittany. She giggled and shook her head, no. "That's a shame, I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you," I joked.

"Oh, it's been so long," She played along as she took a sip of her drink. I chuckled and glanced down at the table and checked the time on my phone. 11:16. When I looked back up, I was surprised to find Brittany way closer to me than she had been just a few seconds ago. My eyes flickered to the rest of our friends, but they were busy with their own talks.

"Bri-" I started to say in a question, but was silenced with her index finger.

"Shh," She hushed and smirked. Her blue eyes locked in my gaze.

And... That was all I heard and saw before I felt her lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's amazing how trapped you can feel on a vacation haha  
><strong>

**But, I have binge watched Orange is the New Black, caught up on Orphan Black and Faking It. This is my life at the moment.  
>So, that's it for Chapter 13. Heh. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Perseids**


	14. Because Reasons

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 14: Because Reasons**_

* * *

><p>Brittany's lips were really, really soft... and warm... and really, really nice to feel on mine. But it was totally unexpected (duh) and although it was wonderful, I pulled away after about five... or ten seconds. When my rational side kicked in and began to freak out. Internally, of course.<p>

I stared at Brittany and her eyes were fixated behind me, but after a quick second she gazed back at me and bit her lip. That had just been melded with mine. It felt like an eternity as our eyes bore into each others. Instinctively I touched my mouth lightly with my fingertips of my left hand and sucked in a breath of air.

I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks at that moment of realization that Brittany had just kissed me. In public. A very public place, in fact. And with our friends around the table nonetheless.

"Santana..." She said quietly, her eyes pleading. She reached out to place a hand on my arm. My breaths began to get rapid and I immediately jumped up and out of my seat. The noise of my chair quickly scrapping the floor caught the attention of the others. Their heads turned to my direction and questioning looks met my flustered appearance.

"You alright there, Santana?" Puck asked, apparently he didn't notice what had happened. The confused expressions of the rest of the group indicated that no one else seemed to witness what had just transpired. I gulped some air down my dry throat and nodded furiously.

"Yeah," My voice cracked and I cleared my throat, "Just, uh... gotta go to the bathroom," My eyes darted to everyone but Brittany's. I couldn't even handle looking at her at that moment. I flashed a quick smile and scurried over to the restroom across the floor as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

I opened, entered and closed the door and headed over to one of sinks inside. My fingers grasped the sides and I looked down at the white porcelain and took a few deep breaths. Slowly, I turned my gaze up at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I looked like I had just ran a mile or something, with the amount of color on my face and the sweat that covered my forehead. Well, I did rush over to that bathroom pretty fast. My heartbeat was still pretty rapid and thumping in my chest. What had just happened replayed in my mind.

Quinn and I arrived a little late. I sat down next to Brittany. We were talking and... kinda flirting? I don't know. I looked down to see the time on my phone. And I looked back up to find Brittany waaaay up in my personal space and the next second she was kissing me.

What?

How?

And most importantly...

_Why_?

I whipped out my phone and texted Dani.

_SHE KISSED ME. SOS. HELP._

I didn't want to risk anyone overhearing our conversation if I called her. Besides, she was probably working and wouldn't be able to answer my call. Text was also a good solution. As I waited for her reply I bent down to check if anyone else was inside.

No one else seemed to be there and I sighed out in relief. A buzz from my pocket told me I got a message and I quickly opened it.

_**Dani****:** R U SERIOUS?! OMG. THIS GIRL HAS SOME GOOD GAME. DAMN._

_I. Am. Freaking. Out. I ran out and I'm hiding in the bathroom._

_**Dani**: What?! Go back out there and kiss her some more._

_You're not helping._

_It was in front of everyone at the table! But idk if anyone saw._

No one else seemed to see us. Or so I thought. The door opened and I glanced at the mirror to see who it was.

Blonde hair.

My heart seemed to skip a beat. But then I met those eyes.

_Hazel_.

That stared back at me with inspection and a knowing look.

Quinn took a few steps inside and let the door close shut behind her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I straightened up (hah), placed my phone back in my pocket and smoothed out my clothing.

"I saw what happened,"

Shit. I froze up but quickly regained my composure.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play off as I turned on the faucet and let the water run. Quinn rolled her eyes at me when I let the cool water pour over my hands.

"Don't act like that. I saw you and Brittany."

Fuck.

I turned the faucet off and set a hard stare at Quinn in the reflection. Her expression didn't change. I ripped off a paper towel piece to dry my hands and I turned around to face her.

With a heavy sigh I asked, "Did anyone else see?"

Quinn's stare didn't let up. She had that pointed look still poised on me.

"I was the only one at the angle to see what really happened. It looked like Brittany leaned in really close to your face to the others,"

"Thank God," I let out in relief.

"So what... are you two a thing?" She asked, slowly. Her tone wasn't degrading or accusing, rather it was that of more curiosity than anything.

"No!" I said a little too quickly, and took a deep breath, "I don't know," I shook my head and scoffed, "I have no idea what's going on,"

"Damn, Santana." Her eyes softened as she took a few steps towards me. She exhaled before her next words, "I was meaning to ask you if you liked Brittany,"

"Is that why you were acting kinda weird today?" I said as my arms fell to my sides.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," Quinn shrugged. "I noticed how... you two were last night, especially when it got to your room,"

"To answer your question, I think I do like her," I admitted, for the first time out loud.

"You think?"

"I don't know." Those three words seemed to be my go-to phrase, "The only people who have an idea of what's really been happening are Dani and Puck...  
>sorta," I gave Quinn a half smile. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out from my pocket.<p>

_**Dani**: Well shit._

That's all I got?

I grunted and showed Quinn my texts with Dani. After a few moments and a smile, Quinn handed my phone back to me.

"Dani just wants you to get some lady lovin'" She joked.

"I'm in some dire need of advice and she's the only lady loving friend I have!" The exasperation in my tone was evident.

"That's not true," Quinn replied back to me.

"What?" I looked at her with a confused expression.

"You have Puck too," She cracked another smile and I scowled at her.

"I'd rather not get advice from him," I deadpanned with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess that's probably for the best," Quinn said back with a nonchalant shrug. The glint of teasing in her eyes made me roll mine. I turned my attention back down to my phone and replied back to Dani.

_Quinn just cornered me in here and now she knows_

_**Dani**: She knows about your inconclusive feelings for a certain friend whose name starts with B and ends with rittany?_

_If you weren't so far away I would swim across the ocean just to smack you in the face right now_

"Well, I think our drinks should be here by now and we should head back out," Quinn told me as I looked up from my phone, "God knows I'm ready for some alcohol,"

"Just, give me a couple minutes to gather my thoughts,"

"You're lucky most of our friends out there are pretty tipsy already,"

"Yeah..." I said quietly. Quinn then pulled me into a hug and I accepted it whole heartedly.

"I'm here for you, you know that," She said in a reassuring fashion.

"Yeah, Quinn. I do. Thanks," We pulled away from each other and I gave her a grateful smile. She nodded and walked out, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I ran a hand through my dark hair and leaned my weight on a sink behind me. I gazed down at the ground and took in a deep breath.

"You can do this, just go back out there and..." I began to peptalk with myself.

The sound of a creak from the door caught my attention and my eyes snapped up.

In stepped Brittany.

The door shut behind her and she wrung her hands nervously in front of her. I stayed in my position and she took a few meek steps closer to me. I gulped and tried to swallow the nervous lump in my throat. Her eyes were locked with mine and we were enveloped in silence for what seemed to last forever.

"Santana," She said softly.

"Hi," I breathed out, not knowing what else to say.

"Let me start off by saying no, I'm not drunk," She said to me. "I did have a couple drinks, but I'm still very coherent,"

"Okay," I replied back hesitantly. Her eyes darted down and she sucked her lips in then exhaled and looked back up.

"I'm sorry, I owe you an explanation," She then blurted out quickly. My silence encouraged her to continue on. "Before you and Quinn arrived, there was this really annoying guy hitting on me,"

"It wasn't Artie, was it?" I interrupted with a half smile to try to ease the tension in the room. Brittany paused and gave a light laugh in response.

"No, some random guy at the bar," She told me, her demeanor more relaxed.

"Okay, just checking," I nodded.

"Anyway, he wouldn't stop bothering me for like thirty minutes and-" I felt my body stiffen up as my mind imagined some disgusting and arrogant guy all over her.

"Wait, hold on. Where the hell was Puck or the other guys when this was happening?" I chimed in again, stopping her in mid sentence.

"They were already drunk or something, I was by myself," I felt anger boil up inside for some reason. I clamped my mouth shut and my expression hardened. One of those dumbasses should have been with her! Considering how they fawn over her every freaking time we all hang out. Ridiculous.

"Are you fucking serious?" I spat out, clearly upset, "I'm gonna-" This time I was interrupted in my almost rant. Brittany had moved closer to me and grasped my hands in hers.

"Hey, stop. I'm fine." She looked me straight in the eye, "Let me finish explaining to you, okay?" Her voice calmed me down, my mouth was slightly open and all I could do was nod as I felt her rub my hands in a reassuring way.

She smiled at me, not a full one, but it still reached her eyes to show it was genuine. I set my gaze back down to the floor in embarrassment, my temper could get the best of me sometimes.

"So, as I was saying..." She started up again, "I got so fed up with this guy and the fact that he couldn't take a hint. I tried to be nice about it and then I finally I told him I was with someone,"

I slowly took a glance back up at her.

"I told him I had a girlfriend and that she wouldn't be very pleased with him at that moment. I went back to the table and then you and Quinn walked in. Right after you sat next to me and we started talking, I saw him behind you and I could tell he was gonna come up to us. I wasn't thinking clearly and I did it on an impulse. I thought kissing you would get him to back off."

"Oh," I blinked a couple of times to process the story she had just told me, "B-but why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"As I said, it was an impulse and I had to act quickly." She reiterated, as her words sunk in, it made sense, "I'm sorry if I made everything awkward now." She paused for a second, "You're one of my closest friends, Santana. I'd even consider you one of my best friends,"

"I- You're my best friend too," I stammered out, "I just... you totally caught me off guard there," I scratched the back of my neck and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I know," She sighed, her shoulders slumped down along with it. Her words made sense and I felt more at ease with the answer, yet something else was nagging in the back of my mind.

"So, that's it? Nothing more?" I tried to clear the dejection out of my tone but she seemed to detect it.

"Well..." Brittany's eyes lit up and locked with mine, "It might be half of the whole truth,"

"What?" I asked, my tone higher than my normal pitch. She giggled and linked our pinkies together. Instead of elaborating her statement, she changed the subject.

"Are we okay?" Her expression quickly changed again after a few moments passed.

"Of course we are," I told her with a squeeze of reassurance. She then bit her lip and was contemplating something else on her mind.

"Will... you be willing to be my fake girlfriend for the rest of the night? You don't have to if you don't want to," She finally said to me, her eyes pleading, "It's just... I don't want to get hit on again and I just want to enjoy the night with everyone -"

"No!" I said a little too quickly, Brittany raised her eyebrows, slightly taken aback with my response. I cleared my throat, "I mean, of course I'll do it. I'm the perfect one for the job since those idiots out there didn't even notice that guy bothering you,"

Brittany laughed lightly and beamed at me. "Besides, you did kiss me already, anyway," I chuckled along.

She squealed in delight and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Thank you! I promise I'll make it up to you," She said into my ear, her tone grateful. I hummed and felt the corners of my mouth twitch up into a smile as we pulled away.

Her cheery mega watt smile met my eyes and I took her hand in mine.

"I think I've spent enough time in this bathroom. They might be thinking we're doing... something else," I said with a smirk and all Brittany did was wink back at me before she dragged me out the door, back to our table.

And to think that night was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I got some interesting reviews from that last chapter. You're welcome. I wasn't that evil, was I? No, I just wanted to have a little fun haha. Hopefully this chapter made sense, if not I can clarify if you PM me or something.  
><strong>

**Sam Smith is on repeat at the moment so I have many feelings (on top of the feelings I have already). A definite recommendation if you're in need of some new music.  
><strong>

**Well, I'm off to have dinner with friends and possibly my inspiration for Brittany... heh.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Perseids**


	15. In Plain Sight

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 15: In Plain Sight**_

* * *

><p>We arrived back at our table, hand in hand, but no one else paid any attention. They were all laughing at something Puck had said... or did. Thankfully, my drink that I had ordered earlier was waiting for me when we sat down and I sighed in relief.<p>

I definitely would not have been able to handle the night completely sober.

Brittany lightly squeezed my hand, I met her eyes and noticed a gleam in them that wasn't there before. I shrugged with a smile before downing my order in a matter of seconds. I winced as the alcohol slightly burned down my throat. She quirked up an eyebrow at my actions, and I gave a laugh.

"I'm trying to catch up with everyone else," I explained as the rambunctious laughter erupted again from our party.

"Right," She replied back, not believing my words. She had yet to let go of my hand, or... I had yet to let go of hers at this point... it felt really nice to have our fingers wrapped with each others. I finally took notice of something that I hadn't before.

"Your hands are cold," I stated as I realized the temperature contrast. I placed my other hand over her to make sure I wasn't mistaking it.

"Maybe you're just really hot," Brittany said, the corners of her lips curled up along with her eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Well, obviously that's true," I played along, "I mean look at me," I smirked back as she giggled. She shook her head and her smile widened.

"I've always had cold hands, I actually get cold pretty easily." She continued as she leaned in closer to me.

"It's been the opposite with me. I've always been this hot," I told her, trying to not get so flustered at her close proximity again. "No, but really, I run on the warmer side for some reason." I grasped her hands tighter in mine, "Maybe I can keep your hands warm for tonight,"

I don't know why I even said that. It was probably the alcohol kicking in, or the fact that we agreed to be "girlfriends" for the night, which somehow registered in my head that I could potentially flirt with her as much as I wanted, that allowed me to say that. Either way... it worked out in my favor.

"That'd be nice," Her voice dipped down to a lower octave, suggestive in tone. I felt my jaw drop at her answer.

"Brittany! Rachel!" A voice cut in. One that I had just heard not only within twenty-four hours ago. A higher pitched, male voice. I clamped my mouth shut and cleared my throat. Brittany winked at me before she looked over at the newcomer.

"Kurt! You made it!" Rachel practically yelled out from her seat. Oh yeah, she definitely had a few drinks in her.

"I'd never miss a night to go out and flaunt myself," Kurt said as he air kissed Rachel on the cheeks and did the same with Brittany when he made it to where we were, "Quinn, Santana, nice to see you two lovely ladies again so soon," He added once he saw us.

"Hey Kurt," I greeted politely as I straightened up in my seat.

"You look as gorgeous as ever, Santana. That outfit fits you like a glove," He remarked with an approving nod.

"Hell yeah it does," I replied back smugly. Quinn snorted from a couple of seats away and I shot her a pointed look. I felt slight pressure on my hand, Brittany squeezed it lightly. Right, we were still holding hands... Our eyes connected and her look of something along the lines of agreement, mischief, and desire definitely got across to me. I hope I didn't read that wrong. Maybe it was all part of the "girlfriend" act?

"Kurt, meet the rest of our friends," Brittany cut in before I could think more on it, and introduced everyone else at the table. From the other side of the table, Finn, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Sam and the Changs sounded off. A chorus of greetings followed suit to which Kurt kindly reiterated to the group.

Kurt settled himself next to Sam and Quinn and immediately immersed himself with everyone. I heard Kurt begin his conversation with "So... are you a natural blonde?" to Sam.

I scanned the table and Puck smirked back at me from the other side, his eyes darting between me and Brittany with a thumbs up. I pressed my lips in a thin line and rolled my eyes at him. His chuckle reached my ears and he downed another shot... probably his tenth or something. He turned to Finn, who was red in the face and laughing at something Kurt had said. Asians one and two were very close to being inappropriate at the table with their make out session while Mercedes and Artie were in a heated conversation over something about tater tots. God, I wish I could make this shit up.

This left me with Brittany... still. I found her gazing at me intently when I finished observing the others around us.

"Hi," I half whispered, half spoke to her.

"Hi," She grinned back with the same tone. It was like we had a secret with each other... I mean, I guess we kinda did. She then pulled out joined hands on top of the table. My eyes went wide and I got really scared that other people were gonna see, so I tensed up.

Brittany noticed my change of demeanor and was about to untangle our hands and pull away. But, I didn't that... So I acted fast and clasped my grip tighter on hers to stop her. She looked at me with a questioning stare.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," She explained with a sheepish smile. I looked around the table and found a napkin, bingo.

"No, I- uh... here," I draped the napkin over our hands and there, problem solved... for the most part in my mind. She laughed at my actions and that sparkle in her eye was back.

"Over the table but under the napkin?" She asked as she continued to use that dazzling smile on me.

"It's to keep your hands warm," I replied with a shrug. Smooth one. Yeah. That was a good answer.

"I see," Brittany nodded, her blonde hair came down in waves down past her shoulders. I took a few seconds to take in how she looked. I mean, she always looked pretty... beautiful... gorgeous... but tonight was especially so. Her light make up complimented her facial complexion nicely, her blue eyes seemed to stand out more because of it. Her lips were pink and slightly glossy from her lipstick. A black beanie covered the top of her head and her hair was in curls that cascaded down, her side bangs just barely covered over her right eye. She had on a nicely fitted maroon long sleeve that ended at her mid arms. It was slightly tucked into a pair of black shorts. Black and white bird patterned knee high socks covered most of her legs and a pair of black ankle boots finished it off.

She hummed to grab my attention.

"Oh- Uh... sorry, I got a little distracted," I focused myself on her, even though just a few moments ago the distraction I had was... her. How ironic.

We settled back into our normal habits of conversation and stories and joined in on the fun with everyone else. I ordered another drink and offered Brittany one, but she shook her head and was content with water. My order came in a few minutes later and I decided to take sips instead of gulping it down like before. Brittany scooted her chair closer to mine and we laughed along with whatever story Puck, Finn and Sam were retelling to the group.

Quinn took notice of me and Brittany and raised her eyebrows when I met her gaze. I nonverbally told her that I'd tell her about it later, she seemed to understand and averted her eyes. Best friend telepathic conversations are something that I'm so grateful for. I felt another pair of eyes on me and shifted to see Kurt with a hint of smile on his lips. I kept my pokerface at him, but he took a brief glance at the table and back up at me. I looked down and in his direct line of sight he saw my left arm and Brittany's right arm trail up to a red napkin that hid our (still) conjoined hands.

His gaydar was probably going off in his head. Damn.

I looked back up at him and his smile got bigger. I grimaced and sighed. There was another to add to my list of people who were finding out... or had an idea of whatever this thing was between Brittany and myself.

His knowing look started to annoy me and I turned away before my urge to go over to him and smack that pretty gay boy's expression off his face was strong enough.

The rest of the night was filled with drunken laughter, stories, Puck, Finn and Sam unsuccessfully hitting on girls at the bar as dares, Artie, surprisingly able to successfully get a couple of phone numbers from girls as dares (it was probably the cripple aspect), Tina keeping a close eye on Mike, Mike arm wrestling Puck and Sam and whoever lost had to take shots, Mercedes and Quinn having their own side conversations, Rachel belting out in broadway songs, and Brittany... being her wonderful self.

I thought eventually our hands would separate or get sweaty and gross under that napkin. But it never did. Even if we got into talking with other people we left our hands together. Hidden in plain sight.

It finally got to the point where it was time to head out, most of them sobered up and we all paid for our respective bills.

Brittany and I got up and our hands finally untangled once the napkin fell away. I stretched a little but couldn't help but notice how empty my left hand felt at the loss of contact. Brittany was already making rounds of her goodbye to everyone. I did the same after I made sure I had everything, cell phone, keys, wallet, on me. Puck gave me a sleazy smile and I punched him on the arm. Kurt had this glint in his eyes that I didn't want to deal with but I settled for a tight lipped half smile. Quinn was riding home with me so she continued on in her conversation with Mercedes and Tina. To everyone else I gave them a hug or a high five (Artie).

I noticed Brittany was missing and found her with some guy across the room. He had on a white short sleeved button up, with the top two buttons undone, that was tucked into a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Attractive, with his spiked up dirty blonde hair, but there was an air of "definite asshole" to him.

My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed down at him. _Who the hell was this guy_?

Brittany's behavior seemed guarded and she crossed her arms at his words, but she nodded. I started walking towards them before I knew what I was doing.

He opened his arms up for a hug, but Brittany shook her head and was about to turn away to walk back to the group. He stopped her with a strong hand on her arm and in a second he pulled her into him.

A mix of jealousy and anger overtook my emotions and I quickened my pace. Brittany yelped out in surprise but immediately shoved him off of her. I heard the intonation of irritation in her voice as a "What the hell?!" came out of her mouth.

"Is everything alright, here?" I cut in, glaring dangerously at the douchebag before me. I stood protectively in front of Brittany. The guy had a good four inches of height above me, but that didn't matter to me. I was so heated up that he even touched Brittany against her will, the alcohol in my body probably also played a role.

"It is now that you're here, babe," He said to me with a disgusting smirk.

Oh God. _Gross_. Could that be any more lame?

I scowled back at him, unmoved by his words. I glanced at Brittany next to me when she inched closer to me and instinctively took hold of my hand. She had a frown on her face but I could tell she was glad that I was there.

"Yeah, well that means nothing to me, so bye," I told him in a curt manner and tugged on Brittany's hand to get out of there. I was ready to go home and end the night.

"Hey wait!" He reached out and touched my arm. Or tried to anyway. I flinched when I felt his hand come in contact with my skin.

That was definitely a wrong move.

I heard a "_Oh shit_," from Quinn a few feet away, I guess the rest of the group took notice, finally. She knew what was gonna happen.

In one quick motion I balled my hand up in a fist and turned around with as much momentum as I could.

My fist collided with his cheek and he was down on the floor in the next second, clutching his face. Brittany gasped from next to me and reflexively took a step back.

"THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION TO TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD," I yelled out as I stood above him. I had some satisfaction when I saw his surprised eyes gaze back up at me. All I felt was red hot anger and my ranting turned into Spanish cursing and it all felt like a blur.

"Whoa, whoa! Santana!" Puck was the first to come towards me and pulled me away before I could do anything else. I was still screaming out curses when both Puck and Sam managed to get me out of the bar and outside into the night.

I was fuming to say the least.

"Santana, it's okay," Sam tried to reason with me as he and Puck let go of my arms.

"No, it's not fucking okay, that guy touched Brittany against her will!" I continued to rage on. I was so repulsed I started to pace back and forth on the sidewalk. Puck and Sam shared a look with each other and sighed. The cooler night air hit me and after a few breaths I seemed to calm down. I felt a slight throbbing on my knuckles on my left hand and noticed that they were a little red.

Slowly, the rest of them came out of the bar and I was met with different expressions on their faces.

Finn, Rachel and Artie seemed to be scared shitless that I knocked a guy down in one hit with their wide eyes. Mercedes, Kurt and the Changs were still in shock at what just happened. Quinn had seen me take down people before so she was more on the apathetic side with her arms crossed over her chest and a bored expression. Brittany... had a small smile on her face.

"Well, I definitely did not see the night ending like this," Kurt finally broke the silence and tried to ease the tension in the air.

"Damn, Santana... I knew you were fierce, but... _damn_ girl," Mercedes commented with a laugh.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do that," Quinn remarked next, and I shrugged.

"Snix had to come out," I mumbled after a sigh.

"Snix?" Artie asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's what we call Santana's hidden rage, I've seen it come out a few times, but this was the first time I've seen her actually take someone down," Puck explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow," Mike whispered out and Tina nodded in agreement. Rachel, for once, was speechless.

"He deserved it," Brittany finally spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, "He's my ex-boyfriend,"

A chorus of "_What_?!" erupted from all of us.

"Uhh, yeah... From a couple years ago," Brittany continued on, "I didn't notice him until we were getting up to leave and he came up to me while everyone was still talking to each other. I let him talk to me cause I honestly don't have anymore feelings for him,"

"Why'd you guys break up?" Sam asked, of course he was curious. I kind of wanted to know too...

"He was a dick," She replied back simply, she tucked a loose stray of hair behind her ear as she said this.

"Called it," I scoffed and muttered out under my breath. Quinn poked me in the ribs to hush me. I glared at her while Kurt stifled his laughter.

"And... he cheated on me," Brittany finished in a quieter tone. Silence enveloped all of us. I felt anger welling up in me again.

"I'm about to go back in there and kick him in the balls," I seethed out, ready to whoop some ass.

"You've done enough for the night," Quinn stopped me as she placed a hand in front of me and gave me a knowing look.

"It may be the alcohol still in you that's talking," Puck added on.

Well that was a lot, coming from him.

I exhaled and crossed my arms as a response.

"Thank you, Santana," Brittany took my hands in hers, "For helping me out," She smiled at me gratefully, for the second time that night.

"It was nothing, I just saw that you didn't want him to touch you and then he did so..." I trailed off, getting slightly embarrassed. I cleared my throat. "It wasn't okay for him to do that, but if I knew who he was before that... I would have just punched him in the face in the first place,"

Light laughter scattered between the rest of the group and that was that.

"I think it's safe to say that tonight was a memorable one," Rachel declared with a smile.

"You got that right," Finn agreed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is everyone okay to drive?" Tina asked as we all looked at one another. "I'm taking Mercedes and Mike home,"

"I'm gonna crash at Finn's with Sam and Artie," Puck said as he gave his keys to Sam. Finn and Artie nodded along.

"I rode here with Rachel, but I guess I'm driving," Brittany replied as Rachel almost faceplanted on the ground when she tried to walk over to her.

"Quinn's my ride," I said as I pointed at her with my index finger. Quinn twirled her car keys in her hand.

"I didn't even finish my margarita, and it's safe to say that I'm not drunk," Kurt answered with a hand on his hip.

"Looks like that's settled," Artie said as he put his hands on his wheels, ready to go.

"Everyone check in on the group text when you get home," Quinn said as we all gave our goodbyes (again) and walked (or wheeled) to our respective cars. Brittany and Rachel parked near me and Quinn so us four were walking together.

Brittany linked arms with me as Quinn sighed heavily and got stuck with Rachel's incessant chattering.

"Thanks again," She said in a lower tone, I looked over at her and smiled, "I'm not one for violence, but he deserved it, to be honest,"

"I bet he did," I said back, "I know you can take care of yourself though," I added as I bumped her shoulder with mine. We shared a laugh and continued to walk.

"I know tonight was a little weird... but-" Brittany tried to go on, but I interrupted her.

"Don't even mention it, you're welcome," I told her softly, our footsteps slowed to a stop as we got to our cars. She bit down on her lower lip, grinned and then averted her eyes to the ground at my words.

"Good night, Rachel" Quinn said out loud in exasperation, that was my cue to get in the car.

"I'll see you later," I wrapped Brittany in a hug, but before I could let go, she pulled me in even closer.

She tilted her head and gently placed her lips on my cheek. I inhaled sharply, out of surprise.

"Good night," She whispered as she slowly pulled away. I had a blank expression on my face, and all I could do was nod. Her blue eyes glinted in the moonlight.

I did manage to squeak out a "Night," as the corners of my mouth twitched up in to a half smile.

She let out a low chuckle and waved before she unlocked Rachel's car and walked to help Rachel into the car.

I plopped myself in the passengers seat of Quinn's car, still in a sort of daze.

"What happened to you? Did she plant another one on you?" Quinn asked with a smirk as she saw how I was acting.

"Brittany kissed me on the cheek," I said as I replayed it in my mind.

"That's it? She already kissed you on the lips earlier. A kiss on the cheek is like a downgrade," She laughed and I glowered back at her.

"Shut up," I pouted.

"You can explain to me what happened tonight when we get back to your place. For now I think you should text back Dani. She started bombarding my phone when you didn't answer her." Quinn told me as she turned on the engine, backed up and headed back to my apartment.

I checked my phone and found 15 text messages waiting for me. All from Dani.

I didn't bother to read them and just sent her:

_Highlights of the night: fake girlfriends, handholding under a napkin, some alcohol on my end, Snix punching her ex-boyfriend in the face, good night kiss on the cheek._

_**Dan**i: I'll be off from work in thirty minutes. You better answer your phone when I call because I need those details. Sounds like a romcom movie. Good job._

I laughed at Dani's reply and tucked my phone away in my pocket.

Quinn continued to drive on and I silently watched the buildings and trees pass us by.

Everything just got more complicated to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... having two jobs over the summer is a lot of work. But getting money is really nice to have.**

**Felt bad for not updating so I made this a bit longer than usual. And threw in some added drama just for the hell of it. I hope it makes sense... if not... I'll fix it later. Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**-Perseids**


End file.
